You're different for a human
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: A girl who hates all demons and if forced to become part of the YYH gang but while the gang lives at her house a human friend of her doesn't know about demons. While the girl is haunted by her past a demon is invading her dreams and trying to kill her
1. Chapter 1

I flopped down on the couch with a sigh. Today had been a long day for me with tests for five out of six classes and then training for the rest of the day tell it was time to make dinner.

"Karin what's the weather going to be tomorrow?" I call to my friend that moved in with me about a month ago after her parents kicked her out.

"Rainy Lilly, why are thinking of going out all night again?" she asks as she dry her hands off and walks over beside me. I wasn't paying so much attention to her as I was the dark clouds forming in the sky. I normally wouldn't think much about it but by the way the clouds were grouping together so quickly I could tell that there was going to be rain; my favorite time ever.

"Yah," I sigh turning my head to look at her.

"I won't stop you, but I'm not going to take care of you if you get sick either." I chuckle as I hop up.

"We all know that would never happen. I never got sick before." I tell her as I head up stairs to my room to quickly get changed into my white shirt and black shoulder less black zip up jacket. I throw on my black sleeves with gold trim and red buckle and red belt over my black pants and boots.

"I'm heading out!" I call out to Karin as I run out to the forest that made up our back yard.

My back yard consisted of five acres of forest and two acres of land in front of the house. I had inherited it a few years back when my parents died. My aunt had taken me in as her responsibility but I mainly stayed in the barn as my aunt would call it. I hated the big cities that my relatives all lived in and preferred the peace and quiet of my 'barn' by myself. Karin knew of this wish and tried not to bug me too much, but she knew that if she ever needed something that she could simply come to me with it and I would be there for her in a heartbeat.

I have known Karin all of my life. Her parents had grown up with my parents and that how we grew up together, but while Karin was the popular, nice one I was the quiet, angry one. Most said that I was the dragon that would kill in a heartbeat and Karin was the dragon trainer, the person that tamed the fire breathing dragon and showed it what kindness is. I guess in a way the statement is true, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

I sighed with a smile as I found my favorite branch to sit in. The branch gave me a wide sweep of the forest and allowed me to keep an eye on the house to make sure nothing happens to Karin while I relaxed and enjoyed myself.

The rain began to slowly drizzle down wards on me but soon picked up in amount and began to down pour. I smirked to myself then climbed down the branches tell I dropped to the wet forest floor. The thunderstorm was soon to come and I wanted to be by the water fall first. There were two reasons I wanted to be there;

1. The more challenging demons would be there and

2. I loved the rain

I made my way into the center of the forest. When Karin moved into my house I had set up only a few rules, the only one not normal was that I prohibited her to go into the forest without me. I didn't want to get her hurt or to find out about demons until absolutely necessary. I had to keep her out of harm's way, even if it meant putting my own at risk for her. She's the only one that's ever truly been there for me, I owed her that much.

I broke through to the opening and saw the waterfall as a thunder bolt sounded- the game has begun. I sigh and close my eyes as a light chuckle is heard from the bushes that I just came out of.

"Have you come to be my lunch?" A dark voice asks and I turn and open my eyes. He looked weaker than most of the demons that come out at this time, but I learned from before than to judge a demon by the way they look.

"No, I don't give myself up to demons. I would rather die than prolong your lives." I spoke calmly to the demon with a mono look on my face.

"You insolent creature!" I watched him as he ran toward, fist raised. As he grew closer I side stepped out of the way.

He's too big to change directions and too simple minded to really attack me.

"Stay still!"

"No," I tell him calmly as I doge another attack last second with a roll.

"Hn," I hear someone say from above me. I look up to see who it had come from, but my attention is taken away from the sky as a blood curling scream is released from the demon I was fighting.

"Baka, what do you think you're doing by fighting a demon? Do you have a death wish?" I looked at the 4' 10", black haired demon before me. He wore a blank expression, much to the one I wore towards him but by the sword cut that had killed my demon I can tell he had been the one to kill him.

"No I don't have a death wish."

"Then why are you out here picking fights with demons?"

"Because that's how I normally spend my days," I answer letting my anger get the better of me.

"Then you're an even bigger baka than I thought."

"Shut up shrimp!"

"You're shorter than me, Baka!" A sword was suddenly to my throat and my back to the ground. I hadn't even seen him move from his spot.

_He could be the demon that finally kills me_, I think to myself as I glare into his crimson red eyes. _I found my death. It's funny that he saves me just to kill me himself, but he's a demon. He only wanted me so he could drink my blood._

"Hiei!" Someone called from the distance as three boys run out into the clearing and pull our attention away from our glaring contest.

"Hiei what are you doing" A boy with slicked back hair asks as he and the other two boys run up towards us.

"What's wrong with you shrimp? She could report you to Koenma," an orange haired Elvis impersonator said.

"She's only a human, she doesn't know Koenma." The boy known as Hiei growled back at, who I'm guessing, are his friends.

"If you kill her Hiei than I will report you to Koenma." It was the third boy who spoke in my defense. He had long flowing hair and if not for what he wore and his male voice I would have guessed he was a female.

"You wouldn't Fox," Hiei growled.

_This is my chance_, I think as I shift my weight to move from under him, but the sword was suddenly pressed to my throat again. _How did he know? He wasn't even paying attention to me!_

"Don't be stupid," he growled.

"Get off of me," I growl back.

"I'm going to kill you," he growls as he gets off of me.

I stand up and look at the four boys. They seemed so different from each other. The Elvis impersonator was an idiot while the red head seemed smart and like the brainy one. The idiot seemed like he might get along with the gangster want a be because of both of their stupidity. The redhead might get along with Hiei, but Hiei was also short tempered while the red head seemed cool mannered.

I couldn't understand why any of them would be friends it seemed more like a fight waiting to happen.

"Koenma wants to meet you Lilly," the red head said politely.

"I will not be coming. He has nothing to offer that I could be interested." I turn my back to the four before me and run off in the direction of another main spot for demons.

"You'll come with me whether you like it or not," Hiei said coldly as he suddenly threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down," I ordered him as I a dagger out of my boot.

"Do you honestly think you can kill me with that?" Hiei growled at me.

I looked up at Hiei with wide eyes as I was pinned down to the ground disarmed. He didn't like me because of the short comment earlier and when I pulled the dagger out on him just now I pissed him off even more. I know that Hiei is a demon but I think he might have the ability to read my mind. I could tell he was a fire ice demon, so how could he read my mind?

I reach my hand up and pull off his headband. Staring back at me is a purple third eye and the answer to my question.

"The Jagan eye," I thought out loud in shock as I blinked at it. I felt like reaching out and touching it just to make sure it was real. I had read about it in my parents' research, but never had I seen on up close like this. It was amazing; such a tiny thing could enhance a person's ability more than double their original strength. The catch was it came with a hefty cost and could kill a person in the process of getting it implanted.

"What's your problem human?" Hiei asks and I pull myself out of my daze.

"Nothing," I snap at him and flip him over so I was on top before blot for the woods just to have him grab my foot.

"If you just came with us this wouldn't be a problem."

"Did you stop to think that maybe I have things I can't leave behind to go off to see the Spirit World Ruler?" I ask as I glare back at him.

"And what difference does that make?"

"I won't abandon those that mean something to me!" I scream back at him.

"And I need to get off of my probation; I can't do that unless I get you back to the stupid baby."

"I'm not going," I growl.

"Yusuke open a portal," I hear the red head say as I feel a sudden falling motion.

Before I was able to react I see everything around me turn purple and as I begin to grab my barrens I see the purple change into a room with a desk and the ruler of the spirit world behind it stamping papers.

"We brought her," Hiei growls with irritation.

"Oh, Hello my-"

"I know who you are and I don't want to join your stupid team if I have to abandon my life behind me," I tell him not even giving him a chance to really speak.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any way I can change that? You have great potential and I think you would make a great asset to team Urameshi."

"Unless I can stay where I am now I'm not going."

"I understand," the baby said nodding his head. "You may go back now."

I nod my head and disappear in the portal that appeared under me.

"Oh, you're back earlier than I expected!" Karin said greeting me happily as I walked through the door drenched and soaked to the bone.

"Yah, I came back earlier than I was planning." I told her as I started to head upstairs.

"Heading to bed?" she asked as she closed her book.

"No, I'm going to take a quick shower than watch some T.V," I told her before completely disappearing upstairs.

After my shower I got changed in a sports bra and mini shorts. Not too long after Karin moved into my house with me we both agreed that we could walk around like this; A because I didn't own any real PJ's and B because we were both girls so it didn't make much of a difference.

I sat down on the couch and began to watch my Pretty Little Liars.

Knock, knock

I looked up at the front door and glared at it, but reluctantly I got up and opened it.

"What," I snapped at whoever was at the door.

"Wow, do we get to see this view every day?" The boy with slicked back hair for earlier asked with a wolfish grin on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I snap trying to keep my voice low because Karin was now up stairs asleep.

"Koenma's plan to get you on the team and still meet you're agreements was for us to move in with you. I hope you don't mind and that we're not imposing."

"No I just let every stranger I meet move into my house," I snap.

"Look baka this isn't any of our idea of fun but there isn't anything we can do about it. Now shut up and tell us where our rooms are," Hiei snapped just as pissed off as I was about this.

"Hn," I replied stepping aside to let the boys through.

The four boys followed me as I led them upstairs to the second floor.

"You can all stay on this floor, but one of you will have to stay the third floor because one of my friends is staying on this floor as well."

"This place is sweet! The rooms are like as big as my old apartment!"

"They are 90' by 80' each," I tell them as I continue to walk down the hall. "You all have your own complete bathroom and each room has a balcony. If you need anything I'm on the third floor the room down at the end of the hall. You can't miss my room because there are only three bedrooms on this floor because it holds the master bedroom."

"Breakfast is served at 6:30 on the week days and 9 o'clock on the weekends. Lunch is 12 and dinner is at 8."

"My friend's name that lives with me is Karin. I am Lilly as you know and now it's time for me to be told who you are." I sounded like a drill surging to my own ears. This probably wasn't the best way to be introduced to them, but I wasn't happy and they weren't really welcomed here.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi," the boy with the slicked back hair introduced himself.

"So you're the reason I'm in this place," I say glaring at him.

"Uh, yeah," he says scratching the back of his head.

"Yoko Kurama, but my human name is Shuichi Minamino."

"The famous thief," I say nodding my head. "If anything goes missing I know who to go to first."

"I bet you're dying to know who I am!" The Elvis impersonator says as he points to himself with a goofy smile.

"No, not really."

"Well I'm Kazuma Kuwabara," he said proudly."

"That's great," I say not really caring as I stood with my arms crossed.

"Haha you got rejected," Yusuke laughed.

"Shut up Urameshi," Kuwabara shouted.

"Shut up both of you! My friend's bedroom is right behind me sleeping," I hissed at them and caused them to stop fighting and look at me with fear in their eyes.

"Sorry," they stammered.

"Bakas," I grumbled to myself.

"Hiei," Hiei said knowing that we were both acquainted already.

"I'm taking the third floor room just so all you bakas know," Hiei said as he headed upstairs to the third floor.

"Fight amongst yourselves for who gets the rooms down here," I told them as I walked off to my room to go to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Pit, pat, pit, pat

The constant sound of the rain falling down on the roof brought me out of my light sleep that I had fallen under.

I turned my head towards the digital clock in my nightstand that sat by my bed. It read that it was only 6:30 in the morning. I roll out of my bed and take a quick shower, just going through the motion.

I had been up late last night. I don't know when I fell asleep but the last time I had read was somewhere around 2 in the morning and I had been up for at least an hour past that. I felt so unsafe in my house knowing that I had two demons living in my house. Hiei was on the same floor as me and Yoko was downstairs not that far away from Karin. I had to think of something to tell Karin on why they were living with us and why I hadn't told her of them coming before hand. All the loose ends and possible dangers were going through my head last night tell I finally fell asleep.

I head downstairs now completely dressed and armed. Leaving a note on the counter I headed out to the woods. The thunder storm last night had changed into a lightning storm while I was asleep. While I preferred thunderstorms because they can cover any sounds that may come from the woods lightning storms were also beneficial. Lightning storms provided light for early mornings and late nights.

I ran deeper into the woods than I did yesterday. I was following a certain train that a demon had left. I knew that it could be their way of luring me to them judging by the sheer number of demons in that little cluster.

"Oh look, she's her," one of the birds hissed to another.

"Yes and she even came empty handed it looks," another hissed back.

"Yes," the first bird agreed.

"I think we should knock her down a couple of notches. What do you think?"

"Yes I agree."

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of their wings coming flapping from opposite sides of me. By the way their wings were angled I could tell they were aiming for my head. At the last second I dropped down and grabbed the two birds in one hand. I pulled out one of my daggers and stabbed one through the heart and the other in the back.

"She's armed!"

"Where did that weapon come from?"

"She needs to die!"

"She must die!"

"We must kill her!"

"We have to kill her!" The birds panicked and at ones began to come after me in the hopes to kill me.

I slipped another dagger into my hand and begin to slash where ever I would hear the sound of a flapping wing. The fight dragged out until I could no longer hear the sound of a single wing flap. I looked at myself to see if there was any injures, but I doubted it since I didn't feel any pain. I was correct.

I continued to run farther into the forest in the hopes of finding another demon. I could since one not that far up ahead from the birds and began to follow the trail it had.

A sudden pain excreted from my mid section. Looking down as I backed up I could see a thin string that was partly dripping in blood- my blood. Following the string up I could see its source. The upper part of the demons body was human, but the lower was that of a spider. Its sea green hair flowed over its back and it had a spider web bra. The demon was obviously a female, but its fangs obscured the only human part of this demon.

I cut the web that had sliced me. I walked up towards the demon and glared.

"For such a feared creature you fell into my trap pretty well." she smiled down at me.

"For a spider demon you're pretty fugly," I retorted back causing her smile to fall.

"Cocky hoer!"

"I'm cocky, but I'm anything far from a hoer," I tell her as I slash my way towards her.

"You think I can't just make more?" she asks sarcastically as she turns her back to me and shoots out webs at me.

I jump to the side and roll forwards, dodging her attack.

"Urg, stay still dam it!" I don't even bother to answer her as I dodge her next wave and not only a few feet away.

"Haha, I have you," she shouts with glee and shoots more at me.

I drop lower and pull my hands over my face to protect it as a few of her webs scratch my arms. I don't make a sound as I ignore the burning sensation and come in front of her to stab her in the head with one of my throwing daggers. I drop to the ground then wonder deep into the woods in look for a place to rest.

I come across another one of the many waterfalls in my forest of a backyard. I sit down beside it and take a sip of my water from my water bottle when I sense a demon in the tree behind. I slip a dagger into my hand and throw it at the tree as I spin around. When I hear a thunk telling me that I just hit the tree I curse under my breath.

"Show yourself," I demand as I scan the trees for someone.

Out from the shadows I see Hiei walk out. It was almost like the shadows dissolved from around him by the way he walked out. If it wasn't for him being a demon I would have blinked out of surprise, but I can't show any sign that could be taken as weakness in front of a demon.

"So you stalk me now?" I ask him annoyed as I turned my back to him.

"Hn," he replied, but I ignored him and slipped one of my gloves off and tested to see if it would fit around my waist.

It didn't.

With a sigh I slipped off my jacket and stripped myself of my shirt, revealing the scares I only showed when I walked around in my bra. I pulled out one of my daggers and began to cut strips out of my shirt after cutting the shirt up completely I tided them into sets of threes. I dosed them in water than tied three of the six sets around my waist tightly to put pressure on the wound and so I didn't leave a trail of blood. When I was finished and slipped my jacket back up I turned to the tree that I throw the dagger at.

I climbed up easily and retrieved it before hopping jumping from branch to branch off in the opposite direction of Hiei.

It bugged me that Hiei had followed me out here. What was he my new personal babysitter? Or did he just get a kick out of watching me fight the demon? What was his problem? Had I done something to affine me or was this his way of finding out more about his new teammate? The answer really didn't matter to me because whatever it was it lead to him pissing me off, I hated people watching me.

I stopped on one of the branches as I saw that the next one was too far away for me to jump. I slip down to where I'm holding onto the branch that I was just standing on. With both hands holding onto the branch I begin to swing back and forth tell I had the momentum I needed to thrust my body forwards. I flip in the air before I grab hold onto the branch and begin to use my momentum to swing from branch to branch.

"Ah," I hear a female yell a little bit behind me to my right.

I flip up to the top of the branch I just grabbed a hold of and began to jump from branch to branch again, only this time in the direction of the scream.

I stop at the edge of the clearing to see a female all alone laying on the ground. I know that this was the spot where the scream came from and I can sense two demons here, but that girl had no blood and the other demonic spirit was coming from that girl.

I drop down from my tree and look at the human looking demon with disgust and hate. I turn my back to her and throw a dagger in her back.

"Heartless to even your own kind," a demon chuckles as it appears out of the shadows.

"If that was really a human I would have helped it, but it wasn't." I tell him with a hollow look in my eyes.

"And fallen into my trap," he smirked.

I shake my head.

"No, I still would have killed you."

I turned my back to him as if to prove my point. The demon fell for it and charged at me. I stop in my steps and turn my head to look at him before stepping out of his way and grabbing his fist and twisting it behind his back.

"See you can't kill me," I whisper in his ear with a dagger suddenly to his throat.

"Bu- but you're only a half bread," he stammers.

"No, I _am_ human. _One hundred percent human_," I tell him sternly before slitting his throat.

I drop his body and let the rain wash away the rain before I put it back away and do the same for my other one. After I finish I turn back around and run off to the house, unsure what time it was.

When I walk into the house I see Karin and Kurama putting out the food and plates for the meal.

"Welcome home Lilly!" Karin smiles as she sets the food down to run up to me and hug me.

"Hey Karin," I smile as my eyes soften while I hug her back.

"How was you walk?" She asks me as she pulls back knowing I don't like to be touched by anyone, she was the only exception to that rule of mine.

"Fine," I reply as she hands me a towel to dry myself off with.

For us this was just about daily. I go out for my 'walks' and when I come back from my all nights one she asks me how it was while giving me a hug. I always tell her they were fine and she hands me a towel that was waiting for me for when I come back. Afterwards I would go upstairs for a bit to take a shower. When I come back down we would eat.

"Which meal is this?" I ask noticing it's not very fit for breakfast.

"Lunch, everyone was going to wait for you to come back and I wanted to wait for Hiei but I told them not to bother because you'll get back when you get back and they said the same for Hiei so we ate without you. I hope you don't mind?" She adds worried that I might be upset, but I just nod my head and turn around.

"Why would I've been mad? I was out and if it wasn't for you I would almost never eat."

"Oh, by the way I love your friends. They are so amazing! Why didn't you tell me they were coming to live with us?" That was Karins way of asking me why I didn't tell her beforehand. She meant every word she said, but she wasn't happy that I hadn't warned her.

"I would have told you if I had known myself. They just sort of showed up on my doorstep and told me that they got kicked out of their place and they wanted to know if they could come live with me," I tried to stick to the truth as much as possible because I hated to lie to her and as it is I lie to hr enough about the whole walk thing.

"Oh, so they were kicked out by their parents too?" she asked shocked.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, so, I took them. It was a lot like I did with you, but more last minute type."

"Oh, so where did you met them? I just never seen you hang out with them or mention them. I know that they don't go to our school as well because I would have seen them there."

"I met them at training and no they don't go to our school, but I believe they might be transferring there, Right guys?" I ask turning to look at them to see if I was correct.

"Yes, we will be joining this Monday." I nodded my head to what Kurama said.

_Koenma can pull so many strings_, I think to myself.

"Well you know where to find me Karin," I say as I head upstairs.

I walk to the back of my walk in closet and hit a button on the side of the wall to cause my closet to expand. I walk into my second closet that held all of my weapons and antidotes for different poisons, along with my own medical clinic where I'm the doctor and patient.

I walk in and begin to dry off my weapons and place them all were they belong. After that I strip off my wet jacket and sit down on my couch in the second closet.

"So this is where you store everything," Hiei says walking in.

"What are you doing here? You didn't even knock to come into my room," I growl at Hiei as he walks farther into the closet.

"I never ask for anything," he says calmly back.

"Hn," I say turning my head to the wound as I began to untie it from behind.

"What do you want?" I ask after I get the cloth untied.

"If that girl is the reason you stayed behind why are you lying to her?" Hiei asks as he stood in front of me.

"To keep her out of harm's way," I tell him as I pull some of the extra web out of my wound. I placed then in a little tin tray then grabbed some Neosporin I had handy. "If I was to tell Karin the truth she wouldn't react well because if I told her the truth I would have to tell her the full truth."

"What else are you hiding from her?"

"When Karin's parents kicked her out of their house it didn't surprise me. I had planted something to get them to kick her out. Karin wasn't happy there and her parents didn't like her because she wasn't their perfect daughter- her sister was. Only two days after that her parents and sister were killed by a demon that escaped my back yard and started to go on a kill _spree_," I wince as I say spree because as I say the word I apply a treatment that stings the wounds on my arms and stomach because it begins to counter act the slow killing poison that was in the webs.

I could see Hiei's eyes analyzing everything I did; the way I cleaned my wounds treated them for the poison, wrapped them and the way I handled myself without any help. He could tell that I was used to doing this and needed no one to be able to handle myself.

"I killed it, but not before it claimed five other victims after Karin's parents. I also covered up its tracks."

I walked out of my second closet with Hiei behind me.

"Now get out so I can take my shower," I tell him harshly.

"How old where you when you're parents died?" Hiei asked as his eyes analyzed me again.

"11, it was almost 6 years ago and my mother died by demons that turned on her. I don't know my father and could care less what happened to him." I see his eyes flicker to the button I just pressed and understood why he was asking. "My mother built it; it's where she kept all her research. She used to help the demons in the forest until one day they turned on us and killed her while she hid me under the bed," my voice changed from soft and found as I smiled slightly at the memories that I shared with my mother in there to hard and full of hate towards the demon.

"Don't expect sympathy from me," Hiei says then turns to walk away but stops at the harsh laugh I gave that held no humor.

"Sympathy from a demon? When that happens let me because I want to see it. I want to stop the person from making the biggest mistake of their life. It only leads to half breeds not accepted by almost anyone," I say as my voice softens with sorrow for any half breed in the wold.

"You're a half breed," Hiei says turning around to look at me.

"I'm human," I tell him and leave it like that as I head to my bathroom to take a quick shower.


	3. Chapter 3

After I blow dry my hair I head downstairs for lunch to find everyone waiting for me. Plates were neatly set up with the silverware nicely placed beside it. The food was placed in the middle of the table ready to be dished out with two buffoons drooling at the site of the food.

"You don't need to wait for me," I told them coldly as I sat down in my spot next to Karin and Hiei oddly enough was to my right.

Only the inside I was actually touched that people that didn't know me were willing to wait for me like this. I knew to expect it now from Karin because she knew that on my over the night walks that I'll always be back for lunch and if it passes two hours past lunch than something is wrong. She learned that from the only time I didn't come back for lunch and there was a gaping hole in my stomach.

"We felt since everyone was back now that we should wait for you and Hiei to come back down."

"As I've told Karin before; when I'm not here to eat then go on without me," I say turning to Kurama who had talked earlier.

"Yes, Karin had told me that you say that, but she also said that deep down that you like that people wait for you. She says it lets you know that someone actually cares."

"Hn," I scoff at what he just said. "I don't believe I said that once before so Karin would have no proof of what she claims."

"Can we eat?" Yusuke asks as he and Kurabawa drooled over the food.

"Have at it," I tell them not really caring and watched as they dug into the food greedily.

"So Lilly how was the walk? I know you said that it was fine, but you didn't elaborate really." I turn towards Kurama with a glare. He knew that Karin had no idea of what demons are any of that; he was trying to force me to tell Karin the truth.

"I walked through the forest enjoying the rain."

"Yes, but when you came back you had a cut on your stomach and some on both your arms. If you were just walking how did that happen?"

"I fell out of one of the trees and hit some branches on the way down," I said calmly as I took a bite out of my food.

"That explains why your arms were cut up, but not really your stomach."

"What is this just interrogate Lilly day? Give me a break I'm not perfect I make mistakes sometimes!" I shout; standing up and pushing my chair back all in one motion. I grabbed my plate, still full of food, and drop it in the sink before walking upstairs to my room.

I flop onto my bed and begin to blare my Evanescence CD on full blast. I sang along with the CD as I worked on my essay that was due Monday morning in second period. It was a simply essay constructed of ten pages of an analyst on the last twenty pages of the book we're reading for Language Arts.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

The tempo was calmer than most of their songs, but it was a very pretty, yet sad song. In a way I felt like I was a part of the song when I sang along and it reached me deeper than it should. I knew very well that it was because of my mother's death that it did this, but the song wasn't talking of a grown woman's death, but a little kid's death. But, the song was also saying that the parents were stricken with denial and that life still went on around them. For me it was more of my life went on without my mother and I still had to go to school, though for countless days I went on without sleep. I had taken refuge in my mind, but I didn't go insane like the parents in this song.

"Lilly can I come in?" I hear Kurama ask from the other side of my door.

"No, go away," I tell him not bothering to look away from my computer screen.

"I'm sorry for making you mad at dinner."

"Hn," I scoff. His statement wasn't even the half of it. He was trying to ruin everything that I have worked for so long. If he had it his way everything would crumble and I could lose Karin. Karin was so fragile and if she knew everything I'm not sure she would be alright and if she would still care about me.

"Lilly, how long have you been friends with Karin?"

"According to her it will be six years from a week tomorrow, but to me it will be six years a month from tomorrow."

"Why such different days?"

"To Karin we became friends the day I actually talked to her nicely and just tell her to leave me the hell alone. I consider the day I invited her to my house the day we truly became friends."

.::Flash Back::.

"Karin," I say calmly as I saw Karin in her school uniform walking out of the school building and out onto the school yard with her school bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey Lilly!" She was happy as she always is. She's never down and always believes the best in people- that was how we met because she believed the best in me though I spit venom at her. "This is a nice surprise, is there something you want to talk about?"

"You want to come over to my house," I ask turning my back about ready to walk off and leave.

"Sure that would be great!" I couldn't see her face but by the sound of her voice I could tell that her face had light up.

"Well have to go now cause I'm about to leave."

"All right!"

.::End of Flash Back::.

"You invite her over the day you finally consider her a friend?" Kurama says pulling me out of my flash back.

"So," I ask not seeing his point.

"How do you know it's exactly a week or a month from tomorrow though?"

"That's none of your concern!" I snap hating that he was prying into my personal life and wanting to know that he had just crossed the line of which he was welcomed in.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have over stepped my welcome. Well I just came up to say I'm sorry and to let you know dinner is done."

"I'm not hungry," I say glaring down at my screen.

"But you didn't have breakfast and you barely touched you lunch!"

"I said I'm not hungry!"

"But-"

"Shuichi," Karin says softly using Kurama's human name. "It's close to her time of the year don't expect her to come out of her room at all tomorrow and don't expect much from her today, especially when she's this angry. You should just leave her be."

"She needs to at least eat something."

I don't know what Karin did after that, but whatever it was it caused Kurama to leave me alone and go back downstairs.

.:: Dream::.

I was hidden under a bed with bark brown bed sheets covering most of my view, but by the sounds of the agonizing scream coming from a female only a foot or two away from me I knew I didn't really want to see what it was. I move my hand up skittishly, I was scared, terrified to my very core by the sound of the scream. Whatever was causing these screams sounded inhuman. The screams were so mangled and gurgled, so twisted and high pitched. My ears we bleeding from the sound of it and I wanted to just tune it out and get away from the agonizing sound, but I couldn't.

I lifted the bed sheet up as I high as I dared.

The sight lay out before me was worse than the scream itself. My mother's long black hair laid spread out on the floor soaked in blood, her blood. Her face was twisted in pain and horror as demons drank in her blood, killing each other just to get a taste. The room was filled with so much blood that even the carpet couldn't suck it all up.

The blood began to trail closer to me, creating a stream. I moved my hand back not wanting to even touch it. I didn't know if it had belonged to my mother or to a demon but I didn't want to touch.

I watched as so much time went by as the demons killed each other off one by one over who would get my mother. I wanted to rip my eyes away from the sight, but I couldn't. My body had frozen in place with fear. I couldn't scream, though that might have been for the best because they would just go after me instead. All I could do was stare at the terrifying sight and cry silently.

"Pathetic little girl," a demon covered in complete blackness says flipping the bed over to reveal me.

I looked up at him shocked that he knew where I was hidden. I hadn't made a sound. I hadn't moved from my spot in the hour that had now pasted. I stayed where my mother had hid me before the demons found her in the room. How did he find me?

"You just sit here and watch as demons devour your own mother!" The man grabs my mother's body and throws her at me. I scream at the top of my lungs as I push her lifeless, blood covered body away from me.

"Lilly! Lilly wake up!"

.::End of Dream::.

My eyes fly open and I gasp for breath, filling my lungs with fresh air that wasn't tainted with the taste and smell of blood. My heart was racing, threatening to burst out of my chest as I panted. My body was covered in cold sweat. Clothes sticking to me from all the sweat it absorbed.

"He wasn't supposed to be there. That man was never there before. Why was he there?" I say sounding hysterical.

"Who wasn't supposed to be where?" Karin asks as she holds me and smooths my hair back out of my face.

"No one," I say gaining control of myself and looking at the spot in my room were my mother had been killed before me; at the end of the bed. I had swapped beds, changed out the carpet, and changed the scent and look to the room. That still didn't change the fact that at the end of the bed was the very spot my mother had been killed.

"You should all head back to bed," I say looking up at everyone that had gathered around my bed, all in their PJ's looking as tired as I felt right now. "I'll be fine," I say trying to dismiss their fears.

"Scream if you need anything or have another bad dream," Yusuke says before everyone heads out. Hiei was the last to turn and leave me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you really so weak?" The same man covered in complete darkness from my last dream asked standing before me. This time though I could see his piercing blue eyes standing out from the darkness that surrounded him.

"I'm not weak," I growl hating how demons always under estimated me and took me for a weakling simply because I'm human. I'm not as weak as Kurabawa and most humans. I trained myself and took everything that was needed to become stronger than the normal human stander.

"Then why did you run and scream when I picked your mother's body up? Why didn't you fight to protect her, simply because she told you to stay there and not to come out? Only a weakling would do that." The man was disgusted with me and he made it very clear that he saw me as weak and pitiful. My actions then don't make me who I am now, though. He didn't understand that I had changed, that I wasn't that weak anymore, and that I wasn't the same girl any more. Over the six years I had grown, seen more blood in one life time than most people ever will and still I have more to see. I will never be that little girl ever again because what I have become cannot be undone.

"So what? I used to be weak that doesn't mean I am anymore! The people I had grown up with and trusted turned on my mother and me, so no, I didn't raise a hand against them and I listened to my mother because I was scared. I didn't know how to defend myself or react to something like that at the time, but I'm not that same girl anymore. I can defend myself now!" I don't even who this guy is or how is getting in my dreams, but I wanted him out. I wanted him out of my head and out of my life. How was I supposed to sleep if I had someone disturbing me? What did he want with me anyways?

"Then let's test that theory," he says running at me with a sword appearing I his hand. He posed the sword at my adenoma. The man was too fast for me to really see him move. One second he was standing about five feet away from me and the next second he was right in front of me about to run me through. If it wasn't for my reflexes I would have been ran through, but I side step out of the way at the last second.

"You can dodge, but I wouldn't call that really a skill," the man says as I look down at my stomach. He had reopened my wound from the spider web earlier today, but it was now much deeper than before. The wound was now twice as deep and just barely missing some of my major arteries.

I bring my hand up to the wound and desperately try to keep as much blood as I can. He only hit me once and I was already this damaged. I can't fight someone like this empty handed and expect to even make a scratch on him. I needed to wake up. I needed to get out of this dream and find a way to keep him out of my mind.

_Wake up Lilly. Wake your god damn lazy ass up!_

My eyes fly open as my body jerks forward in fright.

"Ugh," I complain as my hand goes to my gut. I pull my hand away telling myself I was just shaken from that dream, but when I look at my hand I can see that it wasn't _just _a dream. My hand was covered in warm hot blood and my bed was soaked in my blood. I had stitched up my wound from earlier and the covers aren't even messy so I shouldn't have reopened the wound.

I throw my covers off of me and run to my closet. No bothering to look behind me to make sure no one was in here I slammed my hand on the white button to open my second closet. I stumble into the room and make my way to the operating table. I find the stitches still sitting next to the table and grab them. Quickly I sting the needle and begin to stitch up my wound.

Everything looked like the same cut that the man from my dream had made. It was the exact depth. The exact straightforward cut. The same clean cut. The wound was the same wound in my dream and somehow it had transferred from that dream to real life and from my dream self to my living self. That man could have killed me and wanted to kill me.

"I need to find out how to stop him," I half grunt half pant.

I slid off of the operating table and make my way to the cabinets closest to the doorway. I open the door and begin to go through the alphabetic ordered demon powers. One by one I went through the letters finding that this one stopped at B and move onto the next one that started at C. I continue this process tell I get to D and find Dream Invasion. I grab the file and head over to the coach, but stop before I sit down. My shorts wear still covered in blood along with most of my lower body.

"I should shower before I do this." I set the file down with a sigh and take a quick shower, washing away the blood and disposing of my ruined shorts and underwear before going back to my closet.

Starting back over I grabbed the file off of the table and lie down on the coach and begin to scan over it. The file was very detailed. It went into depth about the process it took to achieve this ability, told of how the only type of demon that can perform this act were the eight elemental angels. I scanned over the document and took in the information as I did so tell I got to what I was looking for_**.**_

_**To prevent/rid yourself of a elemental angel demon invading your mind you have to be in the bed with the opposite sex.**_

I sigh to myself. The only way to get rid of this demon trying to kill me was to share a bed with a man. I didn't have any guy friends. I now lived with four of them, but Kurabawa and Yusuke are both perverts and Kurama was known for seducing women when he was still in the Makai. The only option of not possibly getting raped was to go to Hiei. It would prevent people sticking their nose where it didn't belong, but Hiei and I don't get along. He always pissed me off and I didn't like him simply because he's a demon to begin with, just like how he hated me simply because I'm a human. How was I going to ask him to let me share a bed with him because someone was trying to kill me?

"I guess I can try," I sigh deeply before getting up.

_Knock, knock_

I stand in front of Hiei's room waiting for him to open the door. I wanted to just go back to my room and tell myself that it was a stupid idea and Hiei wouldn't care one way or another simply because it was me and I'm a human. I tell myself that this is stupid and a waste of both of our time I already know what he was going to say. I shouldn't even bother.

As still no answer comes I begin to turn around to walk back to my room, feeling all the more stupid when the door finally answered.

"What do you want baka I was sleeping? What did you have another bad dream?" Hiei's voice called after me. He was so cold and rude as he spoke that it began to piss me off again, but I needed to ask him a favor so I hold back the my own attitude and turn around to face him. I had gotten this far and already woke him up so there was no turning back now.

"Can I sleep in your bed, with you?" I ask trying to not notice the deep blush settling over my cheeks and hoping he didn't notice.

"What scared to go to sleep now?"

"It's not that, it's just…" I stop far too embarrassed to go on. "You know what forget it I don't need to explain myself to a demon, let alone ask for ones help when a demon is the problem. That's just as pathetic as giving into the enemy." I turn away with my attitude and pride out winning my sense of danger and worry. I had no other plan but anything had to be better than having to put up with Hiei's attitude.

"So you're scared of a demon. Hn, you are pathetic," he says turning around to go back to bed but that was my final straw.

"I'm not scared of some demon," I shout tuning back around to look at him. "A demon is invading my dreams and almost killed me! The only way to get it to stay out of my dreams is to sleep in a bed with the opposite sex and you're the only guy I know that won't try to rape me in my sleep!"

"No, I wouldn't try to rape you, I would only kill you baka," Hiei says as he stops walking away, but never once turns to look at me.

"I would rather take my chances with you then with an Elemental Demon," I tell him calmly. I don't know why, but Hiei doesn't scare me. I know he should with the fire dragon, the Jagan Eye, and that he is the Forbidden Child he just didn't though and I know that he could kill me if he wanted to. Hiei, just didn't scare me.

"Fine, suit yourself," Hiei says walking into his room. I follow behind him and watch as he crawls into his bed. I stand on the opposite side of the bed from him. I was skittish to get into bed with someone. As far back as I can remember I never once shared a bed with someone and now I was about to share a bed with someone I met just yesterday and tried to kill me. To make matters worse he was a male demon.

"You going to get in baka or are you just going to continue to waste both of your time?"

"Hn, Don't get so excited just because a girl is going to crawl into bed with you. I'm doing this because I don't really have a choice _not_ because I want to." I say as I crawl into the bed and turn my back to him.

"Mhm," I sigh as I roll over into whatever felt so warm and welcoming. The only thing that was registering was that it felt nice to be next to this thing and that something was wrapped around me. Something about it was conferring and felt nice, but I don't know what it was and I didn't really want to open my eyes incase it went away. Still I knew I had to open my eyes so I could begin my day hiding away in my room like I did every year. As Karin put's it my time of the year because I never had problems on my time of the month instead I made up for it for it one day a year.

I open my eyes slowly and find my face in someone's chest. As the events that happened last night I remember that I had gone to Hiei's room and fallen asleep in his bed with him still in it. I pull myself away in shock and slap him across the face.

"What the hell?" Hiei screams waking up with a red hand print on his face.

You said that if you tried anything it would be killing me! Why the hell was your arm around my body and my body pulled up against your body?" I demand trying to keep my voice somewhat down.

"What are you talking about baka?" He demands glaring at me with a blood lust desire in his eyes. I knew had pissed him off and now I was probably going to get killed with the wound I had sustained.

"I woke up pulled up to your chest and your arm around me! What were you trying to do?" I ask with a dangerous edge in my voice as I hissed the words at him because of the pain I was feeling in my gut.

"Sleeping until a stupid baka slapped me for no reason." We glare at each other both very pissed off at each other.

"Hn, I'm going back to my room," I say standing up and heading to my room.

"Where did you get that," he asked grabbing my wrist.

"It doesn't matter so why bother asking," I say trying to yank my hand away but he wouldn't let me go.

"I asked you a question."

"I don't have to answer you if I don't want to."

"Where did you get it? The spider web didn't cut you that deep."

"What do you care? I'm human remember? You hate all humans!"

"You're right I do and I detest half breads even more, but I asked you a question and I will get my answer." His dark voice changed to a clam collect one contrasting my frustrated one. I wanted him to let me go so I could hide out in my room. I wanted to be alone and he was the only thing standing in my way.

"You should already know the answer, I said it already and I hate to repeat myself."

"I never asked you about it before."

"Who do you think I got it from if I was fine when everyone ran in my room?" I ask with my voice raised again.

"The demon did this," he asked with a slight edge to his voice but there was no source for it. He didn't know the demon and he didn't like me so what would cause that edge, plus the demon should out win the human on his list of favorite things.

"Who else?"

"You said that he entered your dream and tried to kill you not that it would affect you in the real world."

"I don't have to tell you everything. You're not entitled to know my personal business," I say ripping my hand free of his grip and walking away from him.

I go to my room and take a shower before getting changed. I walk to my window sill and stare outside. I don't think of anything or do anything as I sit there. I just like being alone and not having anyone bother me. What I needed right now was to be alone. If it wasn't for the Urameshi team I would be outside tell past dinner and come home when Karin was asleep. The Urameshi team was here though, so I wouldn't go outside I would just lock myself up in my room and stay in here with my music blaring on over load.

"Lilly are you going to come down for breakfast?" I hear Kurama ask. I ignore him though and just continue singing to my song.

You never go

Your always here (suffocating me)

Under my skin

I cannot run away

Fading slowly

"Lilly," Kurama shout over my music as he opens my bedroom door.

I stop singing and look my head to look at him with a glare.

"Did I say you could come in?" I ask as I turn off my music.

"No, but I wasn't sure if you could hear me over your music."

"I could hear you I was just ignoring you because I figured you knew the rules of this day. When I'm in my room you don't bug me unless a demon attacks or someone is dying. You never just walk into my room without me inviting you in, that is the first rule of this house. The second one is the unspoken rule that I first told you about. You have now broken both by entering my room."

"I only came in to see if you wanted lunch. You hadn't eaten anything yesterday and you didn't come down for breakfast. I'm sorry for making you angry."

"Just leave me alone," I mumble as I turn my music back on and turn to look outside.

He wasn't supposed to disturb me. He wasn't supposed to be so kind to me when I'm being so cold and rude to him. Why did he smile at me? It wasn't supposed to be that way. Even Karin, while we grew up together never bothered with me because I never talked to her. The only reason she approached me again was because my mother died. There was no reason for him to bother with me. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Why was bothering me on this day when even Karin doesn't disturb me today.

"Come down for lunch," I here Hiei's cold voice say beside me, but I ignore him just like I had Kurama.

"I said come down for lunch," Hiei repeats as he rips my remote out of my hand and turns off my music.

"Leave me alone," I growl at him.

"I don't care what you do with your life or how you spend the day but fox does and he and Karin made your favorite dish in the hope of getting you out of your room. I know you don't give a shit about us or fox, but I know you care about Karin. Now get your ass up and stop sulking about something you can't change." I look at Hiei shocked at first. No one had ever talked to me like that. No one ever had the guts to talk to me like that they were all to scared and that's why I was called the dragon because I bit people's heads off just for looking at me wrong. Hiei though he didn't care and had no problem with being so rude to me.

"Hn," I say looking away from Hiei and going back to looking outside.

"Get up," He orders me but I don't listen.

"I'll drag you down there if I have to," he threatens.

"I would like to see you try."

"Fine," he says before grabbing me by my arms and drags me off of my window sill.

"Let me go," I yell as I swarm trying to break free of his hold. "Hiei let me go!"

"No, you will go down there and eat."

"Why do you care if I eat or not? I've gone three days without eating anything and was perfectly fine!"

"I don't care," he says coldly.

"Hiei My wound! You just reopened it!"

"Eat," he orders me as he throws me on the ground in front of the dining table.

"Lilly are you alright?" Karin asks running up to me as everyone jumped up to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine," I say standing up.

"Oh my god Lilly you're bleeding!"

"I said I was fine Karin," I say a bit harshly because of my anger at Hiei and the pain I was feeling.

"Hiei," Kurama says not sounding very happy.

"What fox," Hiei asks turning to look at Kurama.

"Would you like to explain what made it ok for you to drag Lilly out of her room, knowing she is injured?" Kurama asked keeping his calm voice.

"You wanted her to eat with us and she challenged me to drag her down here. Besides she can't hide in her room all day just because her mother was killed today." Hiei says not really caring that everyone disapproved of him right now. I wasn't part of them and most of them probably don't care for me too much, but what Hiei did in their eyes was worse than what I have done.

"Lilly we need to get you to the hospital," Karin says close to a heart attack.

"I said I was fine Karin," I say turning my back to the other and walking upstairs holding my side.

"Lilly you are bleeding! I have let so many things slide! The cuts you come home with the claw marks and sword cuts! I am tired of you hiding things from me and not letting me help you! I am taking you to the hospital weather you like it or not!"

"Karin, let this one slide just one more time," I say turning to look at her with a blank look that I give everyone. "You should know me by now, I always have what it takes to get through any situation and come up on top." Karin looks at me with concern in her eyes greater than the concern written on her face. Slowly as she looked at me the look of determination was lost and she gave in.

"Do you have stitches and anything else you'll need to stitch yourself up?"

"I always do Karin," I say turning around and head up to my room.

I close my door behind me and redo my stitches before resuming my day of staring out of my window.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you plan on sulking all day," I hear Hiei say from my door way as I looked out of the window.

"I'm not sulking, I'm thinking and the least you could do if you're going to be so rude and invade my privacy is knock."

"You're not going to yell at me for just walking in," he asks as if how calm my voice was caught him a bit off guard, but when I've only yelled or snapped at him for walking into my room it would catch him off guard.

"No," I say calmly and in such a mellow voice that it shocking Hiei a bit.

"What's this all about?" Hiei demanded as he walked up to me.

"I did some research about five hours ago wondering why the demon would be after me. While I was going through a file I had never touched before I found a picture," I say as I hand the picture for him to see.

"It's a picture of a man with a woman," Hiei says not seeing the significant in the picture.

"That woman is my mother and that man is the demon trying to kill me. If you look closer you can see the big oak tree that stands apart from the rest of the forest and on my mother's finger is her wedding band. On the hand that is wrapped around my mother's waist you can just barely see a wedding band on the man's finger. That man is my father and a demon."

I had always been told that I was human and always believed that I was a human, but this picture proved otherwise. If my father was a demon it makes me a half breed! Everything I've known of myself and my life was not true. I didn't know how to take this. I was angry at my mother for lying to me all those years ago. Disgusted with myself because in my blood ran the blood of a demon. I'm pissed at myself for being so stupid and confused why I hadn't figured it out before. Demons all the time would call me a half breed, but I never believed them. A demon should have a better noise for something like this, but yet I still denied it. How could I have been so stupid?

"So you're a half breed, the most disgusting this in all of the three worlds. About time you realize," Hiei says flicking the picture back to me and walking away. "The question is what will you do next? Will you kill yourself or train your powers?"

"I won't kill myself because it won't fix anything."

"Are you going to confront him?"

"I thought about it, but it doesn't seem like he wants to talk. If anything it seems like he's as disgusted with me like you and I am of myself. Then I said it myself, half breeds aren't accepted by anyone."

"Your mother did," he says making a good point if he didn't know the truth.

"No I was always working for my mother's attention and working like a dog around the house. My mother was a good woman, but she loved demons more than anything in the world, but refused to accept me. She always told me I was a human and that because of it I had to learn to love the demons the way she did because demons are superior to all. She was the one that also taught me that a half breed could never be accepted because it is neither human nor demon, but an abomination. In reality she must have really hated what I was, but fought her hardest to accept me as her daughter, but if she hated me so much why did she hide me that day?"

"It's better than being thrown off a cliff because you're a man," Hiei tells me coldly but I know he means well when saying it.

"That's true it is better, but your mother also fought for you. It was the village that did not accept you, not your mother. I can't blame you for being hateful towards almost everything with being thrown off a cliff simply because you're male. I just want to know how you lived because according to every document I have you were supposed to die from that fall and if not the fall then demons picking you off."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he says coldly as I earned a glare from him.

"No, you don't just like how I don't have to always explain myself to you." I say standing up and grabbing a change of PJs before I head over to my master bathroom.

"I'll be over there in seven," I tell him before shutting the door so I could take a quick shower.

The shower felt nice as the hot water hit my body and began to wash the stress down the drain. My worries and thoughts were still with me, but the stress seemed to disappear with the water down the drain. I knew that it would always be there and that it could never really go away, but it felt that way for just a couple of minutes. Even though it was short it was well lived until it was for me to turn the water off and step out of the shower. I quickly dried myself off and got dressed before heading over to Hiei's room.

"Come in," Hiei said before I could even knock on the door.

I open the door and enter his room to find Hiei standing by his closet door wearing only his boxers. His chest was completely exposed and bared and I don't know how I hadn't noticed it last night when I went to his room, but Hiei was actually really hot. He wasn't extremely tall, which was something that made him hotter in my mind because I hate when guys are really taller than me because I'm extremely short. Hiei stood about two inches taller than me. He was well built all around. His arms looked like those of a swords man with years of practice and with the way I've seen him wield his sword that didn't surprise me. His chest was well toned and he had even better sculpted abs. He was so well built that even his legs were toned and muscular and while something as built as Hiei would normally turn me off I found myself liking it on Hiei.

_Stop it Lilly! He's a demon and van read your mind! To add to it he is a complete and total jack ass!_ I told myself sternly to end my train of thought and I know that I shouldn't be looking at him, a specially like that but I couldn't pull my eyes away from him for some reason.

"What," Hiei snapped catching me gawking at him.

"Do you ever sleep with a shirt on," I asked turning my face away as if I couldn't stand to even look at him.

"Do you ever sleep in anything but under wear and a bra," Hiei asked back with the same amount of attitude as I held in my voice.

"I have shorts on," I snap back to look at him with his arms crossed. Every muscle in his arm seemed to be flexed with his arms folded and the scowl on his face seemed to make him look even hotter than before.

"Stop that," I shout as I turned my face away from him to hide the blush on my face. He was causing me to become flustered just by standing there. He wasn't doing anything that could cause e to feel this way and I've had people try to get me flustered, but no one ever seceded. How could he fluster me just by standing in the door way of his closet in just his boxers?

"Stop what," he asked not seeming to notice what he was doing to me or just toying with me for a few kicks. I couldn't tell which exactly, but he should be able to tell because he could read my mind.

"You know what, this is a bad idea I think I'm going to just head back to my room and sleep there." I turn my body in the direction I was already facing towards the door out of here.

"Just get in the bed. I'll get a stupid shirt on."

"You don-" I stop myself as I realize what I was saying. It was because he had his shirt on that I was so flustered and now he was getting a shirt on because he was flustering me so much, but I didn't really want him to get a shirt on. I liked the way he looked I only hated what it did to me.

_I just hope he isn't reading my thought right now_, I think to myself as I crawl into the bed.

"Happy," Hiei asks as he walks out of his closet.

"Better," I say but really I'm thinking that I would rather have him without his shirt.

"You're on my side," he tells me as he stands over me glaring. I sigh not bothering to fight with him as I scoot over a bit and feel him slide in behind me. I can't see him because I have my back to him, but I can tell by the way he shifts that he his turning his back to me as well.

I lay in the bed in silence for a few minutes before I fall asleep again. It seemed so easy to fall asleep next to Hiei. I know that while I'm sleeping I'm at my most venerable and that at any second Hiei could kill me if he wanted to. With everything that has happened between me and everything I've done to make him hate me it wouldn't surprise me if he did kill me in my sleep, but I also know that he has too much pride to kill me in my sleep. If Hiei was to kill me I would be awake and uninjured.

I know it's shorter than I normally make my stuff, but I'll try and make up by making the next one longer. Sorry


	6. Chapter 6

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"This alarm clock is as annoying as I remember it," I mumble to myself as I began to wake up.

"Let go of my shirt,' Hiei says causing me to open my eyes and find myself curled into his back clinging onto his shirt.

"Sorry," I mumble letting go of his shirt and pulling away from him slowly.

"Hn," he says as he gets out of his bed and heads to his closet with a word to me. It should be expected though; I am the thing he hates more than humans. Hiei himself told me he despises half breeds more than humans and now because he's being nice he's sharing a bed with me and to make matters worse I slapped him yesterday. I didn't expect much from him I just wish he made it a bit easier to go through with this every day.

I stand up and make the bed for him and turn off the alarm before I leave the room. I don't bother telling him that I'm leaving the room since we don't really talk to each other. The longest that we've ever talked to each other without being spiteful or hateful was yesterday when I told him what I discovered. It felt nice talking to him like a real person, but that doesn't mean that he actually cares about me. Hiei had told me not to expect any sympathy from me. He had known all along that I wasn't human and since I made the short comment and I'm the thing he despises the most I don't know why he even bothers with dealing me. With him following me into the woods all the time he could just kill me out there and no one would know. It would solve his problem of having to put up with me.

I sigh deeply as I step into my room and head to the closet to grab my uniform to change into after the shower. I took a quick four minute shower and step out so I could begin my day. I didn't want this day to begin. I hated school and the teachers hated me. For the most part I'm a loner at school and have been predicted the most likely to end up on death row when I'm older. Teacher don't like me not because I don't turn in my work or because I don't show up to classes, I always turn in my work and I usually don't skip classes I only do that from time to time. Teachers don't like me because I don't pay attention in class and I never listen to what they tell me, yet I still get straight A's in all my classes. It bugged them and no one knows how I do it. The only teachers that like me are Mr. Watter my science teacher and Mrs. Bomb my anime teacher. Mr. Watter likes me because w can have intelligent conversations and I like the challenges he tries to give me, but at the same time he hates that I'm over a month a head of the rest of the class in classroom work. Mrs. Bomb likes me because of my love for drawing and how I'm so focused and concentrated. She loved my passion.

"I have your morning tea ready Lilly," Karin says as she sees me come down the stairs.

"Did you add the Spenlda?" I ask as I grab my tea off the counter.

"Just the tip of the spoon," she says knowing just how I like my tea.

"You two remind me of a married couple," Yusuke says as he stands in the doorway of the kitchen.

"How so," I ask turning to look at him with Karin.

"I've just been living with for a couple of months and before that I spent most my time here," Karin says just as confused as I felt.

"You know her favorite food, what she likes what she dislikes, what to expect from her when she goes out on long walks, what's the point in which to stop worrying, you even know how she likes her tea and waits with a towel for her when she comes back from her walks." As Yusuke complained I just looked at him while I hoped up on the counter and began to nom on the bacon that Karin placed off to the side for me because whenever she made bacon I didn't bother with the eggs or sausage or anything else.

"You even put aside a plate of bacon for her!" It seemed to really bug Yusuke that Karin and I are like this, but to me it's just normal. In a way while Karin is my best friend she is also the person that takes care of me. Without her I wouldn't eat properly because I hated to cook unless there was someone else to cook for and she made my life easier while giving me someone I can talk to if I ever wanted to open up. Karin is my best friend and keeps me in check.

"I don't see a problem with it," I state then turn to look at Karin. "You got it right this time," I tell her with only the smallest hint of a smile.

"I did," she asked happily. I nod my head.

"Slightly crispy, but not to quiet crunch."

"Thank god I know how much you hate it when the bacon is crunch like last time."

"It's fine," I say as I continue to eat the bacon.

"Don't you think it's unhealthy to sit up on the counter," Kurama says as he walks into the kitchen.

"I'm in my school uniform," I say not caring that he didn't like the fact I'm up on the counter. My school uniform is a skirt for the girls that come down to mid thigh and pants for the guys with black as the solid base color. The shirt was mainly white with a black tie for both the male and female uniform.

"Yes but we don't want flesh touching the counters that we cook on." Kurama was trying to be polite, but I could tell that me being up on the counter was bugging him.

"It's only the skirt touching the counter, but I'm done with my bacon any ways." I hop off the counter finding the matter not worth fighting over. I always picked and chose my battles, the ones I saw not worth fighting over I wouldn't bother with but when I saw a fight worth fighting I fight tell my very last breath.

"So when do we leave for school," Kurabawa asks with a goofy stupid grin on his face.

"Twelve minutes so you all should start eating," I say while I sit down at the dining table and begin to sip at my cup of tea.

"Twelve minutes to eat!"

"Is that a problem," I ask sipping at my tea slowly so I can make the flavor last.

"No it's just-"

"It's not as long as you thought it would be? It would be longer if I didn't live so far away from most of civilization, but I prefer to be away from people and the isolation of where I live."

"What about your friends," Yusuke asks and I just shake my head.

"Other than Karin I have none. Most are intimidated by me and I don't like people in general. I find people obnoxious and annoying so I don't have a real social life, but that only brings too much unnecessary drama into life."

"You sound like you have everything figured out and as if you know everything," Kurama says as he takes a seat beside me and begins to eat.

"I know close to nothing. No one knows everything and those that think they do need to get an attitude check. There will always be more to discover, more to learn, more information that with new information makes you rethink everything you know. You can never know everything."

"Yet you make it sound like you do."

"Then maybe you're misinterpreting things wrong." I look up at him with a blank look that held a second meaning behind it. Kurama was challenging me again in that polite silent way of his. He would never openly challenge me but silently he would test my theories and my way of life. He didn't do it to piss me off but he would still get that reaction from me.

"We should get going. I can fit five people in my car. Do you guys have a car?" I ask looking at Yusuke for the answer.

"Uh yeah," he says sound a bit caught off guard that I had asked him instead of someone else.

"Those that want to go with Yusuke follow him those that want to go with me follow me," I say as I get up and put my empty cup away before heading to the garage. The only one that actually followed me was Hiei.

"I'm driving her," I tell Hiei as I hope into the front seat of my red convertible mustang. To me it only seemed right to have a sport car. I love the feel of the wind whipping through my hair as I drive.

"Hn," Hiei says not caring what I did.

I open the garage door and bring my car out for everyone to see and in an instant Yusuke and Kawabawa were hooked.

"Can I ride with you?" They ask stocked as the slid their hands across my car feeling the slickness to her coat.

"No none of you followed me and besides you have Karin to help you get to school so you don't need me to get you there," I say before backing out of my drive way and taking off. I brought the roof top down and turned up my Linkin Park CD while taking thirty mile turns at forty-five.

I cannot take this anymore  
>Saying everything I've said before<br>All these words they make no sense  
>I find bliss in ignorance<br>Less I hear the less you'll say  
>You'll find that out anyway<p>

Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>And I'm about to break  
>I need a little room to breathe<br>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>I'm about to break<p>

I find the answers aren't so clear  
>Wish I could find a way to disappear<br>All these thoughts they make no sense  
>I find bliss in ignorance<br>Nothing seems to go away  
>Over and over again<p>

Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>And I'm about to break  
>I need a little room to breathe<br>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>And I'm about to break<p>

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
>Shut up, shut up, shut up<br>Shut up when I'm talking to you  
>Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up<p>

I'm about to BREAK

"What is this," Hiei asks and I turn to look at him in shock.

"It's Linkin Park one step closer. It was one of their singles a couple years back. Don't you listen to music?" I ask taking my eyes off the road for just a moment before going back to the road.

"No, only when you blare yours."

"Well Linkin Park is one of the best bands there is," I tell him as I go back to singing to my music.

"If this is the best band your world has to offer then humans are more pathetic than I thought," Hiei says causing me to look at him in shock and pull my attention away from the road.

"Alright let me show you some other good songs. I have a mix CD and I'll show you some oldies and some misalliances songs." The first one I put on is Think Twice by EVE 6. While the song is playing I sing along dancing slightly in my seat and while I'm not really paying attention to the road I know the turns by heart and don't need to pay attention to the road. I watch as Hiei sits in his seat listening and while I know what he is going to say I can tell that there is a slight difference in his usual way of dislike. Hiei does like these songs.

"Still not very good."

"This one's a bit more girly compared to my usual ones, but it's a good song," I tell him as I play Sorry by Daughtry. While the song isn't really girly it is compared to most of the songs I listen to.

"Lighter for you than I would have expected," he grumbles half way through the song.

"That's what makes it girly for me, but I like the meaning behind the song. Daughtry is saying that he's done a lot of things that he isn't proud of and that he knows he doesn't deserve forgiveness. While he also knows that the person has no reason to believe that he really is sorry he wants to ask it anyways and wants to know if they will believe him, even if they don't forgive him." As I explain this the next song begins to play and as the music begins to start I quickly start to switch to the next song I want Hiei to listen to.

"What was that," Hiei asks as he grabs my hand to prevent me from flipping through songs.

"Nothing," I tell him as I try to keep him from turning the song back.

"What was it," he says again but pulls my hand away from the radio and flips it back to the first song I skipped. As the song begins to play I grown in embarrassment, I didn't want Hiei to know about this song.

"It's some song that Karin showed me because she liked it so much and after she showed it to me it got stuck in my head so I put it on my mix," I admit wishing the song had never started to play in the first place.

I sit there thinking to myself why. Why had I Karin shown me this song? Why did it have to get stuck in my head? Why had I bothered to download it on to this CD? Why did I care if Hiei had hated Linkin Park? Why did I show Hiei this CD? Why did it have to begin to play? Why did Hiei bother to find out about the stupid song Who's that girl by Hillary Duff? It was such a stupid song, but it had gotten stuck in my head.

"I should show you some Vocaloid," I say trying to change the CD, but Hiei puts his hand in the way. "Hiei why would you want to listen to this it's so girly and annoying. The girl's best friend has replaced her with another girl and now the girl is upset but everything else just goes on as normal. Not very interesting." I'm desperately trying to get him to change the song.

"Then why did you put it on here," he asks making a good point.

"I don't know the song wouldn't get out of my head so I listened to it a couple of times." We go on like this until the song finishes and at that point I found the whole thing nothing but a waste of time. It proved to be interesting though. Seeing Hiei put up a fight over something so stupid while I at least had a reason proved to be a bit funny. He doesn't seem to care about very much, or at least plays it off that way, and now he fights just to listen to a song I don't want him to.

"Do you like foreign music," I ask looking to my side so that I could look at him while I drive.

"Anything you listen to is foreign to me," he says no longer in that slightly lighter more argumentative mood that I had him in a few moments ago. I sigh.

"It's in Japanese, but it's a pretty good band," I tell him as I change CDs. The first song that plays is Falling Falling Snow by Kagamine Len from Vocaloid. "Do you even know what they are saying?" I turn and look at Hiei. "Yeah, I don't know every single word just by listening. I look it up and if I like the meaning of the song and if I like the meaning and the song as a whole I listen to it again." "Then what is this song about," he asked seeming serous about this. "Falling Falling snow is about how Len was duped by a girl and he is still hurting. The two of them had been together for a long time and now the girl walks away from him while he is crying and still wants to be with the girl. He knows he can't get her back and until he is healed inside he doesn't want to see her again because he doesn't want her to see him like this. While he feels this way he also wants her back because he still loves her." He looked at me not taking his eyes off of me. He was analyzing me again. He always seemed to do this when I did something he A didn't expect or B something that he found slightly interesting. He bugged me when he did that because I can't tell what he was thinking but he could always tell what I was thinking. I wanted to know what he thought about the things I do. For some reason though, it was only him that made me think this. I never really cared what people thought about me.


	7. Chapter 7

"About time we get here," Yusuke complains as he steps out of his car and stretches.

"It wasn't that bad," Karin says as she steps out of shot gun with Kurama opening the door or her. "Thank you," she says bowing her head lightly.

"No problem," he says back to her.

"We were in a car for almost an hour!"

"Forty-five minutes," I correct him.

"Well either way I'm riding with you next time," he says looking at me with intention before going to my car and stroking her.

"So am I," Kurabawa says as he too joins Yusuke at drooling over my car.

"Close your mouths and stop touching her. You're going to leave finger prints and might ruin the paint job," I tell them as I turn to head to the school because there was only ten minutes left before the tardy bell rung.

"I was told that you brought new trouble Lilly," my first period math teacher says the moment I walk through the door.

"What makes you think they're trouble Mrs. Star," I ask. On the surface my sentence seemed harmless, but there was an intensity in my eyes and the slightest edge to my voice that caused the Mrs. Star to look at me with a stifling fear. "Not everyone I know is bad news," I say as I give her an evil little smirk and narrow my eyes.

"You already have Karin wrapped around your finger who else are you planning on taking down with you?"

"Whatever are you talking about," I ask innocently as I tilt my head to the side. She looks at me with fear. It was so clear that Mrs. Star was afraid of what I could do if I ever put my mind to it.

"Hn," I say smirking as I walk to the back of the room and take my seat. I turn my head to the side and look out the window. There wasn't anything to really look at outside except a tree that grew in an open grassy area, but I found it better to look at then staring at a white board with a boring teacher giving a boring lecture that I could care less about.

"Class we have two new students joining us today. They're friends of Lilly." I narrow my eyes as I look out the window. She was setting them up for social suicides just by mentioning that they knew me and were associated with me. I could care less about their social life and what they did, but I hated how she was trying to use them as a way to get back at me because she couldn't get to me.

"Hello I'm Shuichi Minamino," Kurama said using his human name for school.

"Hiei," Hiei says coldly as he glared over the class then turned his head to the side with his hands in his pockets. He must really hate that he's being forced into this, but what else is he supposed to do with another, non informed, person living in the house? The group couldn't just live there and not go to school if they wanted to blend in, so they had no choice but to do this.

"Uh yes," Kurama says apparently calling on some in the audiences that I couldn't see from the corner of my eye as I watched this all play over.

"Why are hanging out with Lilly she's so…" she stopped as she felt my glare. The girl couldn't see the glare because I sat in the far left corner in the back row, but she knew that I was glaring at her.

"Would you like to finish that Ami," I ask with a false smile on my face and a voice that dared her to continue and watch what happens. "Tell us what you mean, because I don't think you made it very clear. While you're at it, why don't you explain to everyone what is wrong with knowing me. You never gave me a chance so how would you know what I'm like. For all you know I could be a very nice person, but you wouldn't know that would you?"

"I… uh… I had meant, how you meet Lilly," she asked trying to pull her eyes away from mine, but couldn't manage.

"Hn," I say turning my head away from the class and going back to my window.

"We trained together and Lilly is a really nice person once you get to know her. She cares very much for those closest to her and is actually letting us live with her." I could tell that Kurama is giving the class his dazzling false smile that he has given me a couple of times. He probably didn't care all too much for our classmates, but he would never openly be rude to anyone. Kurama was the type of person that unless you could read someone you could never be able to tell the truth about them. He was crafty that way, but that made him even less trust worthy because you could almost never tell their real intentions behind their actions.

"Lilly trains to become such a good fighter?"

"Who would of thought and I always thought she was just able to fight that good." The class began to murmur and slowly I began to get pissed off by it all.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up? Yes so I train to become a good fighter, so what? You can't just be good at things! You have to put the hours in and work your way up the latter on anything, even the most gifted people did not _just_ get there!" I hadn't wanted to start the morning yelling at everyone, but they had pushed what little patients I have, and I have even less during the morning.

"Lilly that is quiet enough!" My teacher says looking at me with a scowl.

"Tch," I say as I go back to my window.

"Why don't you two take the two empty seats in the back there by your good friend Lilly," Mrs. Star says directing them to their seats.

_Exile, which means she's given up on them_. As I think of this I reach down and grab my math notebook from my backpack.

As the lecture begins and Hiei and Kurama take their seats next to me and I begin to draw and tune everyone else out around me. My note book wasn't filled with notes exactly, but more of drawings. They weren't the drawings that I do for my anime class, but more of absent minded draws that were normally abstract. With every drawing it reflected my inner thoughts and/or what held my mind most. Today the drawing was my father, but it was the him that was shadowed in darkness that was darker than the darkness around him. The only thing that stood out was the lighter shaded eyes of his, but with only a pencil to draw this with they didn't stand out as much as they do in my dreams.

"Lilly," my math teacher calls causing me to look up and to look away from my drawing.

"Hm," I ask with a bored expression on my face. I look up at the bored knowing that she wants me to answer and with one quick glance I know what the answer was. "98," I answer then go back to my drawing.

"Wrong it's 97," she says smugly and I look back up at her.

"When you divide the proper answer is 87.999 and when you add the ten it makes it 97.999, but you when round up the thousandths place, like the problem requires. That makes it 98," I say bored of this game of her and really not feeling like explaining this to her, but if I didn't she would continue to rub it in my face that I got a problem, that I really didn't, wrong.

"How would you know? You weren't paying attention and barely even spared the problem a glance!" I had angered her. For me I just had to show my face to anger her and the fact that I just embarrassed her in front of the whole class. "Are you even taking notes," she demands as she storms over to me and rips the note book from under my arm that rested on top of my notebook.

"What is this? Your anime class isn't until sixth period! You know what I can't stand you and the only reason you ever behave in any of your classes is because of Karen! You're nothing more than a bad attitude, stuck up rick brat!" Mrs. Star at that moment decides to turn around and start walking back to the front of the room, throwing my notebook back onto my desk.

"I'm a dragon," I say under my breath with a smirk.

"What was that," she asked turning back around.

"If you're going to refer to me at least use my right name, otherwise it's just rude." I smile politely at her and look at her innocently, which only proved to anger her more. "I'm the dragon and that would make me a bad attitude, stuck up rich dragon. Please be more polite next time won't you?" I bat my eyes at her just to fuel her fire.

"Yo- Wha-" she couldn't form a sentence.

"Why do you hate me so much Mrs. Star? I never did anything to you and yet you formed a hatred for me the moment you saw me. Do you hate me or are you really scared of me like the rest of my teachers?" My voice had been so calm and conversational up until that last part when I brought up if she was afraid. Almost all of my teachers were afraid of me and by the way Mrs. Star began to stutter as I glared at her I could tell what my answer is.

"You're just like the rest," I sigh as I lean back in my seat and stare out the window again. I was at complete calm at this moment, unlike the rest of my classmates who were scared and completely hypnotized by the scene playing out before them.

My classmates wanted to turn away and run off, but they couldn't. They were scared to the point that I had paralyzed them. It didn't surprise me I had that effect on a lot of people. Most people were too afraid to approach me, but they also were drawn to me. They wanted to listen to what I had to say and to learn more. The only thing that pushed them away was how scary and distant I was towards the world. Something about me made people cower in fear, but they wanted to hear what I had to say. When I was younger I had been the leader and idealist. Everyone has always wanted to hear what I had to say, but after that day people were afraid too afraid to approach me. It was because of this reason that they couldn't move, they were mixed with fear and desire towards me.

"Go to the principal's office," she demands as she recovers and gains control again, remembering that she is the adult and I'm just some 'bad attitude, stuck up rich brat'.

"Paul's just going to ask me what happened then send me on my way," I say using the principal's first name. "Plus I haven't done anything wrong and that's how Paul is going to see it. With how early it is I might even get some tea too and donates in the front office. So you sending me there would be useless," I say still not looking away from my window. "He will however be disappointed since he set a goal for me to not be sent in on Mondays."

"Well why don't you tell him that yourself when you visit him?"

"I won't have to," I tell her slipping my notebook in my backpack and standing up as I throw it over my shoulder in one motion as the bell rings for the end of the class period.

"Lilly," Kurama calls running up to me but I don't bother to stop or slow down.

"What Shuich," I ask as Hiei walks up to the other side of me.

"Are you alright that seemed… intense," he says searching for the right word.

"That's just normal and it's not as bad as some of the classes I have," I tell him not bothering to even look or spare a side way glance at them as I walked through the school halls. There wasn't much of a reason to really look where I was walking though with everyone moving out of my way in fear, but with Hiei and Kurama beside me some people even began to whisper about Hiei possibly being my boyfriend and Kurama being a poor survivor of my fire as they all called it. They thought that Kurama was trying to beg for my forgiveness, how wrong they really were.

"Is that how all your classes are?"

"No not all. most have become smart and just ignore me. She just fears me and hates that I'm smarter than her."

"She's your teacher, how could the student be smarter than their teacher."

"We took college level tests to prove it after the fifth week and I got 99% while she scrapped by with a 80%," I answer just to prove my point.

"How could that be possible," he asks amazed.

"That's nothing for you to worry about," I tell him suddenly turning to my right to head to the Girl Gym Locker room without warning.

"Hey Lilly," Karen says waking up beside me as I open my locker.

"Hey," I say while we both begin to get undressed and redressed for PE.

"So how bad was it?"

"On a scale of one being normal and ten be explosion which is only a hope skip and away I would say a two." Karen sighs at me.

"Why do you have to cause so much trouble," she says shaking her head.

"Why do you have to be such a goody toe shoe," I ask giving her a mildly pleading look with a frown before closing my locker and turning away.

My PE teacher's name was Mr. Tony. I wouldn't say he liked me exactly, he more adored me. Mr. Tony loved how willing I was to take on anything he throws at me and I was his top athlete. He loved my passion and love for PE and never had a problem with me because I loved PE even more so than Anime. It wasn't just the passion or love though it was also because while I loved and worked harder than anyone in PE I also suffered from Asthma, it wasn't too bad and I could usually keep it in check because I had learned ways to train it. Mr. Tony hadn't even known about it until I had an Asthma attack during PE once and Karen had to rush to get my inhaler I kept in my locker just in case something like that happened. After I was breathing and alright Mr. Tony had yelled at me and scolded me harshly. He wasn't mad at me exactly it was more of a worried parent yelling at their kid for worrying them so much, but afterword he gave me a hug and told me not to push myself so much and to watch out for the symptoms. Mr. Tony is my favorite teacher because he's such a good guy and cares about me, he doesn't think of me as just some delinquent like the rest of my teachers do.

"Alright Rock Heads we have four new students today so shut up and listen up," Mr. Tony says as he walks up with Yusuke, Kurama, Karabawa, and Hiei behind him.

"Alright, Hiei you stand where Lilly does now. Lilly raise your hand and step back one place." I do as I'm told and raise my hand. "Kazuma," Tony says using Karabara's first name, "you stand behind Lilly. Shuichi you're on 26 behind Kazuma. And Yusuke you Rock Head stand on number 48."

"Alright now that we got that taken care of all of you that think you were cool and that thought you would get away with not standing on your numbers when I got out here hit the fence," Mr. Tony says with a fake laugh as he mocked the kids not on their dots when they were supposed to be. Half the class had to run to the fence at the back of our field.

"Lilly," Mr. Tony called pulling my attention away from the kids hitting the fence.

"Yes," I ask as I jog up to him and stop to look up at him.

"Take this to my desk will yeah," he asks handing me his clip bored with the roll inside it. I nod my head as my response then jog over to the Boy's Locker room.

Mr. Tony trusted me and everyday he handed me his clip board to drop off on his desk. He's the only teacher that does trust me like this, but I wonder how much of it is because I push myself unlike most of the students and he doesn't know the cold me. He hasn't seen that side of me that everyone is scared of. I know he had to of heard about it but I was relaxed and happier when I was outside and active. I had even had Mr. Tony last year for PE, without Karen, and he never saw that side of me. It was because I liked him and how he made PE fun while I was still outside and active. There was only one downside for most of the students, Mr. Tony had a tendency to get side tracked with things and forget about his class. This cased his class to hold the down position of a push up from five to twenty minutes or the halfway point of elevators. Most of the class would give up after not too long holding the position, but I kept it until told otherwise.

"Now that the Rock Heads are back, warm up jog." The whole class takes off and some groan and complain about just barely getting back from hitting the fence, but we all do it. For once though I wasn't back first, Hiei had beaten me back to the dots.

"Looks like you finally have some competition Lilly."

"PE isn't a competition for me Mr. Tony, it's my time away from boring classes with teachers who hate me," I say calmly not feeling threatened or even really caring. Yeah so Hiei had beaten me in the warm up jog I don't really care because it isn't a competition for me.

"You staying out of trouble?"

"Do I ever," I ask him and he sighs.

"How do you ever plain on joining that swords club thing if you can't get your recommendations from your teachers?" He asks sighing to himself.

"Well I was hoping you could since you're my PE teacher and you can tell them about how dedicated to things, even more so when I truly care about it, and since you can also tell them about how active and fit I also am. For my second teacher, since I only need two I thought I would have Mrs. Bomb tell them about my passion and drive no matter how tough things get. Then grades aren't a problem since I have an A in all my classes."

"And yet teachers still hate you," he says sighing.

"What can I say they hate that I don't try to be good."

"Nope you just naturally are," he says laughing lightly as the rest of the students arrive.

"Ok let's begin the warm ups. Since we're doing the mile today and not Friday I'll go easy on you all," he says before we begin our warm ups and stretches.

The mile was easy for me and only took me five minutes to do. My asthma bothered me a bit, but not too much and once I was done I saw Hiei already leaning against my tree. It bothered me a bit that he was faster than me, but not as much as him sitting in my stop resting. No one sat in my spot and it's been my spot for three years.

"I warned him," Mr. Tony says as I look at him.

"No, I'll ask him to move," I tell him panting slightly.

"Hopefully he'll listen to better tan me," he says as I nod my head and head over to Hiei.

"You're in my spot," I tell him nicely but still making it clear that I didn't like it and that he needed to move.

"I'm not moving."

"Then can you at least scoot over some so I can sit under _my_ tree."

"Why?"

"Because I'm being nice enough to offer to share since I'm in a good mood after the mile."

"Hn," he says standing up and hopping up into the tree.

"Thank you," I say taking my spot back.

"If I didn't know better Lilly I would say Hiei and you are dating," Karen says chuckling her way to me after running her mile in 7:45.

"But you do know better," I tell her opening one of my eyes to look at her.

"Yeah I do," she says as she sits down beside me.

"Damn Lilly you're fast," Yusuke says as Kurabara and Kurama follows behind him.

"Hn," I say as I just enjoy my shade and what's left of my peace and quiet. It was still descent after the group showed up because they joined Hiei, Karen, and me in our silents. It's something that hasn't been much of since they joined us. The peace and quiet wasn't there anymore. It wasn't as simple as I do the dishes when Karen cooks and the rare times when I cook Karen does the dishes. When she watched TV I would join her or listen to it while I stared off into the forest while sitting on my window sill. Life was so peaceful and simple before Koemne forced this on me.

_Brrrrinnnng_

The day was miserable after PE and I had Hiei and Kurama in all of my classes, except one when I lost Kurama but still had Hiei. It was sixth period with Mrs. Bomb.

"Hiei-san, before ever entering this class we always greet each other and bow as a sign of respect," Mrs. Bomb says as she stops hiei.

"Nanira inaya washi ikitakunai," Hiei says speaking in perfect Japanese Romaji. I couldn't understand what he was saying but I knew that it was Japanese Romaji.

"Onmi nebanaranu itto," Mrs. Bomb says replying back as if she is just having a casual conversation with Hiei.

"Hi," Hiei says speaking the only word I know for certain. It just happened to be the word no to one of the few teachers I like.

"Please forgive him sensei bomb-sama," I say bowing and trying to push Hiei inside. "Hiei doesn't respect any one really so please do not take it personal it's just the way he is."

"I won't take it personal Lilly-san," she says bowing her head to me with a smile.

"Since when did you speak Japanese so fluently," I hiss at Hiei irritated at how disrespectful he was to Mrs. Bomb.

"I lived in Japan until a few days ago," he says as he takes a seat in the desk next to mine.

"Really," I say thinking of what it might be like to live there and what it was like for Hiei. As long as he was living there of his own free will he probably lived out in the woods somewhere. He seemed to like the woods a lot and that he doesn't like being around people, he just stalks me for some reason. From what I've learned about him though it's probably because he doesn't completely trust me, which I can't blame him I wouldn't trust myself either, and because he was curious about me. I was his new teammate and he wanted to know what I could do and if I would just get in the way of everything.

"Alright everyone we will be drawing today, so get out your sketch books and work on those wonderful drawings you are all working on and we have a new student today, his name is Hiei. Now I'll save him the hassle of the introduction unless he wants to come up."

"Hn," Hiei says as he reaches into his backpack and grabs his sketch book. That was his answer, 'hn' meaning hell no this time.

My drawing for anime class was different from the drawing I was drawing during math class. My drawing for this class was a romance scene. The guy stood in the rain wearing a long sleeved black color shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He wore a black and red stripped scarf with black pants and black bike boots. He was paled skin and had red eyes and black hair covering his left eye. He had one hand on the girl's hip while the other one cherished her pale face in his hand. The blond hair girl looked up at the man's eyes lovingly as she laid her finger tips on his arm.

The girl in my picture wanted the man, but she was hesitant. The reason why wasn't displayed in the picture, but you could tell that she loved him and the man truly loved her. By the way that her lips also ever so slightly parted and the look of longing and distress it told the person looking at it that she wanted to say something, again it was clear that something was keeping her back from doing what she wanted as a single tear shed from her eyes.

"It's good Lilly," one of my classmates says looking over my shoulder.

"Thank you," I say looking over the drawing and adding the last little details to the drawing.

"Who are the couple? I don't think I've seen them in an anime before?" The girl continues disturbing me, but since she was being nice I was going to be polite back.

"I call them Inner and Dreaming," I say calling the girl inner and the guy dreaming. I was talking about myself when I had drawn this particular one. The girl was that fragile part inside me that wanted to love, but was held back from years pain, while the guy was something that I dreamed to find one day; a man who will love me even with my scares problems. I had drawn the girl to reflect what I really an, stupid. I was stupid fir ever wanting something that could only get me hurt and the end and weaken me by having them become something I have to protect and could never be truthful about what really lurks in the forest.

Recently my thoughts have been changing about this. While I hate to admit I found myself being lured to Hiei. It's completely wrong of me and I know it could never happen with Hiei hating the very existence of my race, but there was something about him. It wasn't the simple fact that he was the height I like or that he was so muscular, but that while he doesn't show it I could tell that there is a caring side to him and that he can be a really good guy in his own way. I know that he would never just openly tell me that he cared or if he even really did care about me, but to an extent I know that he does. Hiei showed that by letting me sleep with him so that my father doesn't kill me in my sleep. Hiei wasn't perfect, but I was falling for him hard and fast.

_Brrrrrrinnnnnng_

The ringing signed that the school day was finally over and that I had made it to Paul's goal for me. In two seconds I had my back packed and was heading out the door. I was free for the day. No more orders, no more teachers yelling at me, and no more boring classes. The relief is only for a second though because there is still tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and homework. I had a lot to get done just like every day, but I would get it done and through with.

"I get shot gun," Yusuke calls as he runs up from behind me and try to rip open my front door.

"Just for that you don't," I tell him as I walk up calmly. "This is my car, not yours and you will treat it with respect. She doesn't like to be climbed over or yanked on. Got it?" I had only been scolding Yusuke, but Kuwabara too nodded his head in understanding.

"I get shot gun," Hiei says walking up to my door and waits for me to unlock it, which I do.

"If you have a problem with the music that's your problem not mine," I tell the boys in the back as I start up the car.

The car ride home was a lot like the one to school. I was singing to my music and taking turns to fast, but this time I had two new voices joining me from the backseat. The two were so horribly off that I was actually laughing.

"Ok, ok stop," I pleaded laughing and taking my eyes off the road to look at them from my rear view mirror.

"Oh come on you know you love our singing," Yusuke teases.

"No I don't," I tell them turning my eyes back to the road to see a small baby cub trying to cross the road. My laughing stopped instantly as my foot slammed on the breaks and I began to try and turn the car around. A loud screeching noise filled our ears mixed with horrified screams. As the car came to a stop everyone's bodies were thrown back against the seats.

"Did I hit it," I ask looking forward panting in shock. My nerves had gone numb from the reaction to seeing the bear that I had, hopefully, almost hit.

"It's still alive," Kurabara says turning back around in his seat. I release a breath of air as my tense mussels relax.

"That's good," I say turning the car back around and drive as if nothing happened.

"Hey what took you guys so long," Karen asks as we arrive at the house.

"Lilly almost hit a baby cub," Kuwabara says as he runs out from the backseat.

"Oh my god, are you all alright," Karen asks panicking.

"We're fine and I swerved out of the way before hitting the cub," I tell her as I get out of my car myself and begin to walk past everyone.

"You always did have a soft spot for animals, but hated mankind."

"Humans lie and trick people, animals just are who they are they don't have alternative reasoning or pretend to be something they aren't." It was a simple reasoning and I've always loved animals.

"I have homework to do so you know where to find me," I tell Karen as I head inside the house to begin my homework for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

"You coming to bed," Hiei asked just opening the door to my room without knocking or bothering to ask if he could come in.

"What would you do if I had been naked and in the process of getting dressed?" I ask him as I look up from my laptop to see him walking up to my bed. I had already changed and took my show, so I was still clothed but that wasn't the point I was trying to make. Even though I wonder around the house in just a pair of shorts that might as well be underwear and a sports bra I didn't want Hiei to just walk into my room. I didn't want him walking in on me and I preferred my privacy. While I didn't like him just walking in I'm slowly growing used to it.

"I don't care," he replies really not caring one bit.

"Yeah well I do. I don't like people just walking into my room and I really don't like people walking in on me naked."

"I'm not going to ask for permission to enter a room."

"I know that," I sigh bookmarking the research page I was working on and saving the word document that had all of my research and references on it.

"You have your shirt on again," I comment as I place my laptop off to the side. It was a really stupid comment and I regretted it the moment it left my mouth, but it caught me a bit by surprise because last night I had only told him to get a shirt on out of frustration because he had flustered me so much. I never expected him to keep putting a shirt on and against my better judgment I found myself slightly disappointed. I like the way he looks with his shirt off, but it was fine either way because it kept me from thinking of the way he looks without it.

"If you don't want me to have it on then why did you make such a fuss yesterday?" He was reading my mind again, I know it but I wasn't sure whether or not I was telegraphing them again.

"You should learn how to shield your thoughts," he says as his answer as he turns his back and begins to walk out of the room.

"Maybe you should just stay out of my head," I say getting out of my bed and following him out of the room.

"I don't need to concentrate on your thoughts to know what you're thinking.

"Oh so you just know everything I'm thinking then. Fine what am I thinking right now?" I say challenging him and thinking something loud and clear for him to pick up.

_I should slap you right now._

As I glare at his back he just stops walking all together. He doesn't move for a moment, but when he does he's only a few inches away from my face and looking me directly in the eyes with a blank look. I find my own eyes loosing that anger and slowly starting to soften, but I force them to stay a glare, an empty glare. He doesn't budge for a moment, but when he does it's not what I had expected. Instead of trying to kill me or walking away, he kisses me. The kiss so sudden and while ruff I had me and I myself did something I thought I would never do. I kissed him back and willingly while knowing that he is the thing I despise the most. I'm kissing the demon that has tried to kill me and he's kiss the half bred demon hunter that has tried to kill him, yet I don't think either one of us could be happier.

"That… wasn't what I… was thinking," I say a bit slow from the shock of the kiss and still a little out of breath.

"You were subconsciously," he answers before turning his back to me and continuing to the bedroom and like a good little puppy I follow behind him.

When we enter the room Hiei heads to the closet and takes off his shirt, most likely because he knows my real thoughts about the shirt. Instead of watching him or giving myself a chance to look at him without it again I head to the bed and crawl in on my side and turn my back to the closet.

"Your wound is almost healed," he says walking out of the closet with his shirt now off.

"It's the herbs I use," I say resisting the urge to turn around and look at him. He wanted to see what type of reaction he could get out of me, but I wasn't going to play into his game. He wasn't going to lure me in with his trick, though in the back of my mind I had the image of yesterday in my mind with him and his shirt off. I tuck my head in to my chest and blush at the image.

_I should not be thinking like this_, I tell myself sternly but that kiss had flustered me. I'm not sure if it truly meant anything to him, but when I kissed him back it was because I did want to kiss him. Not simply because I found him attractive, I really did like Hiei. Part the reason I was rude to him or snapped at him was because I was trying to push him away. I didn't want to let another person in Karen was more than enough of for me. There was someone in and having another person only lead to more complications, even if he knew my secret other life and what I really am I can't have another person in my life. I can't help fall for him though.

I sigh to myself and relax my muscles so I can fall asleep and get some rest.

"Mhm," I sigh comfortably as I curl closer to the familiar woody smell and the warmth that was coming from it. But as I lay there comfortably I feel something being placed around my waist like it belongs there.

"Mhm," I ask this time being jotted awake. I look at a pale nicely built chest that my face was snuggled into. It had been the cause of the warmth and familiar sent of woods. Looking upwards I can see Hiei's face as he looked down at me with a blank, softened expression. Turning my head to the side I make out Hiei's arm around my waist. I blink this time as I turn my head up towards Hiei's face again to just look at him.

I wasn't sure how to react this time. There was the part of me that wanted to yell at him and ask him what the hell he was doing, but that was the part that wanted to push him away. Another part of me was asking me why was I doing this? Why am I in the bed of a demon as I'm trying to not get killed by another demon, the demons are the problem! Why do I even think of this demon? Why did I kiss this demon last night? The final part of me was happy and content curled up next to him with his arm around me. That part of me is out winning the others as I stay where I am and slowly begin to close my eyes and curl closer to him. Despite the other two part of me I couldn't be happier right now. They couldn't win while I'm like this. At stupid part of me opening my heart and falling for him was out winning my others part that screamed out desperately for me to listen to them. They were too late though Inner was winning because Dream was here and they couldn't lose no matter how completely against my way of thinking this is. Inner wins.

"Lilly," Hiei says causing me to look up at him. "Karen's about to come up, unless you want her to find out you should head back to your room." Without a word I slid out of the bed and he removes his arm from around me.

We had been lying together for almost half an hour so it wasn't that big of a deal that I had to get up and leave the room. I was just a little upset that I had to go so suddenly. I was content and happy lying with Hiei, but we couldn't have Karen catch me in bed with Hiei. I wasn't a shame of kissing him or cuddling with him, or that there might actually be something going on between the two of us I just couldn't have anyone know that I was sharing a bed with a guy. Part of the reason I picked Hiei to begin with was so word wouldn't spread that I was sharing a bed with someone, to have Karen discover now would ruin everything.

I get in my room and head to the bathroom to make it seem as if I was already up and just starting the day when Karen gets here. It also helped me not feel like the worst friend ever because while I was hiding thing from her and I had to lie to protect her, I didn't want to lie to her now.

"Lilly," Karen calls as she knocks on the door. I turn around and start walking to her from the bathroom with the brush in my hair.

"What you need Karen," I ask as I brush my hair.

"I was wanting to talk to you for a bit," she says somewhat shyly and I know that she was going to ask about something that she felt bad for.

"Come on in," I say stepping aside for her to enter. From the look of my room you couldn't tell that I had never been in it tonight. I had my laptop on my bedside desk like always, my bed was perfectly made as I keep it, but my bathroom light was left on something I never do.

"I didn't wake you did I," she asks though she sees the bathroom light on.

"No I was in the middle of brushing my hair is all," I say putting my brush back and turning off the bathroom light since I was done brushing my hair. "Plus I woke up early today.

"Oh good. I wanted to come talk to you yesterday, but you didn't really seem to be in the mood." She says nervously picking at her nails as she sits on the edge of my bed.

"I've told you before just come to me if you need something, even if it's just to talk. I'm not completely heartless you know." My voice was stern and harsh as I finish talking, but she knows that I mean well.

"So what you need anyways?" I ask taking a seat beside her on my bed.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that we need to go grocery shopping. We've always bought things in mind with your lack of eating and my normal eating habits, but Yusuke and Kurabawa eat so much that they alone eat for two and Kurama eats properly. Between Hiei and you both though that makes one person typically, so we need to start buying food for seven people to get everyone feed properly." What she was saying was true but by the sudden smile on her face I could tell that wasn't the true reason she came here. The smile didn't hold the warmth that she always had, the warmth that I've grown dependent on over the years.

"Alright I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow after school, but what's the real reason that you've come up here for?"

"That's all," she says standing up to retreat out of the room.

"Karen," I say sternly as I grab her wrists.

"Mhm," she asks turning around to look at me innocently.

"You are the worst liar I've ever met," my voice was hard and cold but as I continued my face and voice softened, "but that's part of why I like you so much."

"Is Gemma messing with you again?"

"N-no," she stutters and I just sigh.

"Lilly you can't get in trouble again! What is Paul going to think if you do?" She was worried and I couldn't blame her for being worried. I was so close to getting expelled from that school, but I wasn't going to just sit around and let Karen get bulled by that slut.

"I'm just going to talk to her," I say not reassuring her very well.

"Your talks always end with a fight!"

"Not always, it didn't with Cathy," I say just to prove her wrong.

"One time!"

"It's not my fault they don't value their lives. Cathy was the only one that believed me that I would kill her if she messed with you."

"That's why I don't tell you usually because I know you _will_ kill them!"

"How about this, I promise that if she does try to fight me I will not kill her." I make the promise knowing that she will believe me because I promised.

"If I can't trust your word then I can't trust you at all," Karen says repeating my own words.

"You know Karen while I live by that motto, anything and everything I haven't told you or that may seem deceitful I do it because I care and I'm trying my best to protect you. I've everything I've done for you is because I care." I say it knowing how dangerous it is to say because every time I think about how much she cares about me and how many times I have to lie or do something deceitful I hate myself even more. I've felt this way long before I ever knew that I'm a demon, so that's not the cause. The cause is Karen is my one and only true friend that has never done anything wrong, deceitful, or to hurt me because she only wants the best for me and to see that smile on my face that she has only seen once to come out and shine again. I hate having to keep secrets from her and I find myself as the worst friend ever, that is why when I make a promise or say I'll do something I always do, I might lie to protect her but I will never ever brake my word.

"Karen you might be cold but you have a bigger heart than anyone I know, even me. Your heart is just closed off to the world."

"That's not true Karen." I was closing myself off more than normal after opening myself up so much. It was my protection from that more fragile side of me.

"Any one without a big heart would not have totaled their favorite car and get hospitalized for a week just to save one little baby deer," she says as she pokes at me.

"I did like Rose," I sigh remembering my first sports car that I got. I had loved that car enough to even name. Half smirking to myself I remember how it got its name.

.::Flashack::.

"Lilly you have to name it! You love the thing so much don't you think it's only right?" Karen yells as I wash my car thought it was already clean.

"I don't have to do anything Karen," I say back as the two of us dried my unnamed car.

"But it only seems right," she argued back.

"Alright then what do you think we should name it?" I ask just to play along for a little bit longer.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," I reply as I go for the wax now that we have finally finished washing and drying the car.

"Alright how about Forget Me Not, since it's light blue and your both flowers. One of the flowers just hasn't bloomed yet." I can see how hopeful she is as she hints this but I look over my shoulder and give her a very blank look.

"Karen," I say causing her to perk up her head in hopefulness, "that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Well let's see what you can come up with," she challenges and I just look at my car.

"How about Rose," I say liking the idea as I look at my car.

"But it's not the color of a rose!"

"Yes it is, it's a pale blue rose because it's cold and always feels alone, but it does have someone that cares about. It's a rose that once it's coldness fade is radiant and full of color and life. The rose is just in hibernation right now."

.::End of Flashback::.

"We should get ready for the day; I'll do the cooking today." I say standing and leaving the subject like that. I'm not one to talk about the past, I would be happier to just leave things in the past instead of bringing them up.

"Are you sure," she asks hesitant because I never cook in this house.

"Yeah, you just relax for once." I stand up and start to walk to the door, but when she doesn't follow I look back at her. "Come on this isn't the first time I've offered to cook."

"Yeah, but for you to offer to cook you need to be in a good mood," she says cautiously.

"No not always I was in a really foul mood three months ago when I cook," I say just to keep the suspicion away.

"Yeah, but Lilly you are in a really good mood today and it's too early for that. Did you go out on one of your walks?" I stop for a moment to think, I didn't go on a walk but I can't tell her the truth, can I? If I do tell her the truth what is it? So far I don't know what's going on between Hiei and me. He kissed me and we cuddled this morning. Does that make us a couple in his eyes or is this just nothing? I haven't talked it over with Hiei and I don't want to be one of those annoying girls that bug the guy about it, so I haven't asked him.

"No, I just woke up in a good mood today," I say stick with the truth as much as I can until I knew myself.

"Oh, well that doesn't happen very often."

"Now let's go if I'm going to make what I plan on cooking I need to start now."

"Ok," she says back to her cheery self and follows behind me to the kitchen.

The moment I entered the kitchen I go start into over drive. I grabbed the eggs, strawberries, and everything else I needed. I first needed to get the strawberries to soak in a bunch of sugar, normally this part would take hours to get to where I need it but I know a couple of shortcuts to get the strawberries where I need them in half an hour. Once I'm done with the strawberries I begin to make the main part of the breakfast.

"Here you go," Karen says suddenly handing me a cup of tea.

"Thnx," I say taking it and begin to sip at the tea as I make the crepes.

"I haven't had these in ages! You should teach me how to make the!"

"It's not that hard and it's in the cook book, but you can watch if you want," I say turning the crepes so that they burn.

"Mhm, it smells good Karen. What are you making," Kurama asks before turning the corner.

"She's not," I say looking up at Kurama who was dressed for the day.

"Lilly's cooking this time, Shuichi." Karen smiles sweetly at Kurama and I can tell instantly that's she developing a crush on him.

"Careful fox," I warn as my eyes turn to Karen so that he could understand while Karen takes it as I'm telling him to not underestimate me.

"I won't," he says as his reply to me while still leaving Karen out of it.

"Good," I say going back to my food that was done, but there were still a few more batches to make.

"Lilly I didn't know that you cooked," Kurama says happily as he looks at the food I was make.

"I don't usually." I was back to the way I normally am. When it is Karen and me while I'm in a good mood it's easy for me to stay like that for a bit, but now that it wasn't just us I was closing off to everyone again. It's not something that I do on purpose, it just happens.

"Oh, Karen and I yesterday were talking about going grocery shopping."

"I'm going later today after school," I say not letting him finish talking.

"Oh, would you like some help?" He seemed a bit taken back by this. Did he honestly think I didn't do anything but pay the rent and hunt demons? I lived most of my life without Karen living with me so I do know how to take care of myself, though it may not always seem that way.

"No, I'm fine on my own."

"Serve yourself," I say now that I was done cooking I could hear everyone else coming down. I saw no need to continue the conversation since everything he had to say this morning seemed to just piss me off for the most part, so with my food served I walked past Kurama and sat down in my spot. I was being cold to everyone again, but while I know that I haven't given them something to go off by with me and I should at least seem friendly with them I couldn't bring myself to. Kurabawa and Yusuke are idiots and Kurama was annoying me. Yusuke and Kurabawa can get along with me at times, but in general they annoyed me. Kurama had his moments when he wasn't too bad himself, but right now I hated that he found me as some useless, lying, dependent person. He didn't see me as what I really am. He probably saw me as some trouble maker as well, but that's not me.

"Thnx for the food Karen it's delicious!" Yusuke shouts with a mouth full of food just to have Kurabar\wa to join him in shouting about how good the food is.

"This stuff is better than Kurama's cooking!"

"I didn't cook it, Lilly did," Lilly chucks just to shock the two of them. "Who Kurama anyways?"

"Kurama is a nick name they gave Shuichi," Hiei says as he bites into my cooking with a black face. I couldn't tell if he liked it or not, but he ate it so it must not of been too bad.

"Lilly made this?"

"Is there a problem with that," I ask Kurabawa with a blank look on my face. I've found over the years a blank look on my face could be scarier than a glare at times, this would be one of them.

"N-no it's just I didn't know you cooked! Karen always does the cooking so I just assumed that you didn't know how to cook!" He was panicking as he talked and it caused his voice to rise in a high pitched squeaky voice that almost made me laugh, but it only managed to get a smirk out of me.

"Where did you learn to cook Lilly," Kurama asked while looking at me with an encouraging smile. I just look down at my food for a bit. I wasn't sure how much I could share and even more so how much I can bring myself to share. Karen to an extent knew about my life before we became true friends, but I didn't want them to know anything about me. Still it was only a simple question so I could give them a simple version to the truth.

"I taught myself since my mother never cooked." It was the truth, but not all of the truth. My mother never cooked, but that was because she was busying herself with the demons of my back yard. She never paid attention to me or her eating habits to do the cooking and would bring the food out to her. Since she couldn't cook or teach me to cook I taught myself and used the cook book.

"No way! You taught yourself how to cook this good?" Yusuke didn't seem to believe me. Was it that hard to believe that I could cook something good?

"I had to cook for myself up until a few months ago," I say as my defense.

"Hurry up and eat, we have to head out soon." It was another one of those conversations that if it continued too long they would step over a boundary that I didn't want crossed. My boundaries are there as protection and to keep people out, if I went on for too long then there would be no point in boundaries and walls.

Silence fell over the group afterwards and we all ate without a word and when I stood everyone else seemed to think to it's time to go.

"I'm just getting changed and taking a shower, there's no need for you to all get up," I say not bothering to look back as I left.

The shower had to be taken in record time for me to be able to leave on time. I don't know how I pulled it off or remember most of it. I didn't enjoy the shower either because I had to take it so fast, but it was a shower so it doesn't make of a difference to me. I got changed like I usually do after drying myself off and was down the stairs with my car keys in hand in under seven minutes.

"There is now way you really took a shower," Yusuke says looking at my wet hair and school outfit.

"Well I did. So, are you coming with me or going with Kurama?" I ask walking out to the garage.

"With you of course," Kurabawa says alongside Yusuke as they raced to get to shot gun.

"Don't even think about it bakas," Hiei says and instantly they both back away from the door to let Hiei take shot gun.

"You'll all have to catch a ride home with Kurama after school because I have to go shopping," I tell the boys as I pull out of the garage.

"Alright," Yusuke says and we leave it at that as we drive off to school.


	9. Chapter 9

School no matter what always seemed to go by far too slow and none of the things bothering me can became answered while sitting in on class. I have even ditched my last two periods in the hope to think everything over but I only managed to confuse myself more. None of my answers have become answered in the last almost two hours now.

_Did any of that mean anything to Hiei? Does Hiei really have feelings for me? Can Hiei have any feelings for me? Can a demon and a half bred demon hunter really be together? Does that kiss mean anything to him or is he just toying with me?_

I sigh deeply and lean my head back against the tree I'm up in. It's my tree really. I normally spend my lunch up in this tree and when ditching classes I'll come up here. It's my place of peace at this school, but I'm also waiting for Gemma since she walks right by this tree after school. It was the perfect location to tell her off for messing with my Karen.

"Oh, look little miss perfect is crying. Did I hurt your feelings? You're so sensitive. Why don't you just go cry to Lilly and have her try to kick my ass like you always do?"

"She doesn't have to," I say jumping down from my tree and landing a few feet away from Gemma and Lilly.

Gemma was a skinny curly brown haired girl. She wore her grey skinny jeans today with her red and white high tops. She must have picked her red high tops to go with the red shirt she was wearing that practically asked the boys to look at her blue lacy bra sticking out at the very edge of her shirt.

"I was going to give you a warning like I told Karen I would, but it looks like warnings are too late." I gave off a cold distant voice with my empty look that held eyes of hate.

"Oh so you already ran to Lilly?"

"No, I knew something was bothering her and you're the only one stupid enough to mess with Karen." I speak as I begin to make my way over to Gemma.

"Would you like to say that again?" She growls at me. I had gotten under her skin and in a perfect indifferent tone I repeat myself.

"No, I knew something was bothering her and you're the only one stupid enough to mess with Karen." A crowd was beginning to form around us. Everyone wanted to watch this fight because any fight that I get into had to be good.

"Stupid bitch!" Gemma yells as she rushes at me with her fist raised to hit me. She was slow and untrained.

I side step out of the way of her punch and letter her stumble a few steps before I drop my elbow on her spine and punch her in the back of the scull before kneeing her on her way to the floor. I drop down and bring my lips to her ears so that only she can hear the words I whisper;

"I won't kill you this time because I promised Karen I wouldn't, but do anything to her again and I will kill you. Let this serve as a warning." I stand up and walk away from the sight. No one dared to stand in my way as I walked off. They were scared and I can't blame them after watching that fight. My rep always seemed to precede me.

I walk to the car and open the driver side door. I had handled one of the three things that need to be down today. That still left two things that need to be dealt with, the second one just had his own way of showing up in the passenger side seat as I started the car.

"I'm not heading home," I say taking my foot off of the gas pedal.

"I know," he says with a blank look on his face.

"Then why aren't you with the other?" I want to deal with the second thing that needs to get done today, but right now wasn't the time. I was still fuming over Gemma messing with Karen and guy problems are something I don't know how to deal with. I don't date, or handle other people's guy problems how am I supposed to deal with my own?

"I don't want to go back to the house." I couldn't blame him after yesterday. Yusuke and Kuwbara had thought it'd be fun to put my surround sound, high def system to good use and it wasn't until both me and Hiei came down to yell at them for blaring my surround sound in such an obnoxious way.

"Suit yourself," I say not seeing this something to fight about.

In silence Hiei and I drive to the grocery store. He doesn't say a single word as he follows me while I grab the food I normally get for the house in a surplus amount. He never says a thing or makes a sound for over an hour. I can't help but wonder if Hiei had no reason for coming with me why he did.

"You should just ask what's been bothering you all day." The suddenness of Hiei's voice as we drove through the mountains startled me a bit.

"What was your reason for coming with me to go shopping," I question without hesitation.

"That's not the question I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" I ask turning my head to look at him for a moment. Since we had driven off to the grocery store the main question on my mind is why he had tagged along. That is what I had asked him, yet he is telling me that is not what has been on my mind this whole time when I know that for a fact I have been wondering why he tagged along. What question could Hiei be referring to?

"You want to know why I kissed you and if there was something behind it." He stated the statement so boldly and as if the question on my mind itself was stupid and meaningless. He made it seem as if I should already know the answer and that there is no need for me to question his reasons behind the kiss. He thinks of me questioning him in my thoughts as nothing but meaningless because him kissing me should hold the answers there. In his mind there is no need for me to doubt him, even if he is the demon and I'm the demon slayer, because Hiei is Hiei. Hiei would never do something without a reason.

"I think it's clear," I say turning to look back at the road. With the way Hiei made the statement I received my answer. Hiei wasn't toying with me and he really did hold emotions when he kissed me. Hiei… Hiei does hold feelings for me just as I hold feelings for him. The demon and the half bred demon hunter can be together so long as they care equally for each other.

_If we do care for one another than does this make us a couple or what does that make us? Are we really together since neither one of us has asked the other out? How does this really work?_

"You talk yourself into too many circles."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be snooping into my thoughts," I tell him sending him a slight sideways glare from the driver side seat.

"You shouldn't telegraph your thoughts all the time I you don't want them read."

"Hn," I say ignoring him all together now, but I can't help but sneak a sideways glance at him from the corner of my eye a few minutes later. He's staring out of the window at the scenery again. He's not looking at anything particularly, but just at everything in general.

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated recently I just started high school a while ago and there isn't too much for this chapter because it's the set up for the next one that's going to be really long. I'm sorry I'll try to update sooner please don't be mad at me. .


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you need any help?" Karen and Kurama ask both jumping up the moment Hiei and I walk in with bags in our hands.

"Sure," I say seeming as if I don't really care, but secretly glad for the help.

When I get to the kitchen and set bags of grocery down Hiei gives me a knowing look. I hate that he always knows what I'm thinking and I have to make inferences to know what's going through his mind. I have no shields against him because I've never encountered a mind reader before, let alone live with one. In some ways it was helpful because he could understand my true intentions. I just wish there was a way I could have some form of a wall at the very least not telegraph all my thoughts.

"That's the last of them," Yusuke tells me putting down the last bags from the car. I simply nod my head in response.

"I'm surprised so much food can fit in such a tiny car."

"It's not that tiny," I state indifferent but actually slightly offended for my car by the statement.

Into the fire on my own.

I know I won't see your face again.

My eyes widen from the sudden shock of my phone playing the ring tone Promise Me by Dead by April. Calmly I pull my phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask not recognizing the number.

"Yes, hello Lilly." It was Koenma. I don't know how he got my number, but it doesn't honestly surprise me about him. "How have the arrangements gone? I hope everything is fine and Karen is still in the dark I presume."

"Yes and everything is fine. We haven't had too many problems and everyone is adjusting nicely."It was diplomatic business voice. It's a voice not heard all that often, but it's the voice I use when I'm talking business. This might seem like a casual conversation except I know there is a second meaning behind it all.

"Very good. Now I have a mission for the group, so I need you all in my office now."

"There's a place out in the woods about a quarter of a mile. It would be best to pick us up there."

"Very well. Good bye Lilly."

"Good bye." I pull the phone away from my ear and end the call.

"Who was that Lilly," Karen asks as I put my phone back into my pocket.

"The boys and I have to get packed and go for a while." I was still in business mood as I talked to Karen.

"Go where? How long will you guys be gone?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't be gone for too long." I know I wasn't giving much for Karen to go off of and that she wanted answers desperately, but I didn't have much to go off of either and I can't tell her the truth.

"I'll let you know how things are when I can, alright." It pained me to see that sad broken look in her eyes. Every day I try to achieve that smile and keep it there on her face. Everyone has one thing they try so desperately to protect, for me it Karen. I know that in doing so I have to keep her in the dark and sometimes even lie to her, but I do this and kill myself slowly inside to protect her because I care about her. To some it may seem twisted and that I'm a horrible friend and some time I even agree with that mind set, but I really do have the best intentions.

"I trust you," she says, but I could tell there is something more she wants to say and it takes her a moment. "Just come back home soon. You know how I worry about you." Unexpectedly and against my rules Karen hugs me and pulls me close to her. I look up at her and smile slightly, my exterior melting as I hug her back.

"I know you do." It was so rare and odd that I would act like this. A smile on my lips, hugging a person even Karen. This isn't like me. In the back of my mind I keep thinking that maybe Karen can feel it too that something bad is going to happen. That maybe there is more to this mission than what's going to meet the surface. Karen doesn't know that it's a mission, but maybe she has the same feeling that I have, a gut feeling you can't shake. For all we know this is our good bye.

"Let's go," I say pulling away from Karen after a few seconds. "I told him that we would meet him a quarter of a mile away from the house.

My walls are up far much higher than anyone has seen before after that display. Don't care how the group thinks about the display or how they take it because their opinion doesn't matter to me. For all I cared they could think of me as the foulest thing in all three worlds. It won't hurt me, it won't change who I am and it makes no difference to me because no one really likes me any ways.

I head up to my room and grab a few of my essentials; pads, under garments, a few shirts and pants, my laptop, hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, ext. I thought about grabbing a few of my weapons but in the end deiced against it. I can fight just fine without a weapon and I don't know what the mission is going to be any ways or if I'll even be able to take it where we're going.

Somewhat reluctant I head downstairs. I know that joining the spirit detective team means that I have to go on missions and that's not why I'm reluctant. I'm reluctant because of my gut feeling that I can't shake off. It's not me just being paranoid or anything like that. I have killed countless demons. Hell I live with two plus a half bread now! Demons don't bother me it's this feeling that something bad is going to happen and that there isn't going to be anything I can do to change it. I'm not sure if it's this mission it's self or that it's something to do with Karen, but I don't have a good feeling about this.

"You ready for your first mission Lilly," Yusuke asks causing everyone to turn and look at him with a glare.

"Mission," Karen asks a bit frazzled by this commit.

"It's what the guys call these types of outings and yes I am." Maybe it was a bit of a good thing that we were heading out on a mission. This was now the second slip up that I know of and Karen while she's kind and caring she is anything but stupid. It won't take her all that long to piece the slips up together and find out about the truth behind all the weird things going on, or at least come up with a theory.

"Let's go," I say taking charge of the situation. In silence everyone fell behind me as we left. Since none of them protested or stopped to say goodbye to Karen I'm guessing they all had finished their goodbyes while I was upstairs. I don't know how long I took to say for sure if that's what happened, but it's the only thing that would explain their silence and willingness to come along. It could also be there way of making sure they come back from the mission alive. The guys could just never say goodbye because then that would mean that they may not see that person again. Whatever they did or reasons behind they're acts it makes no difference to me.

The woods were silent in the front of my house and posed no danger. The demons were all in the back yard and couldn't hurt us out here or Karen in the house because they never went past the edge of the forest. It was peaceful and reminded me of the bliss to the woods that I had fallen in love with. A bliss that sometimes I forget now that the only time I go into the forest is to hunt demons. The bliss of the forest was something calming and distant, but always there.

_Somewhat like Hiei_, I think to myself. _Stop thinking Lilly you telegraph your freakin' thoughts!_ From the corner of my left eye I can see Hiei smirk slightly at my frustration causing me to freak out more. _Oh, god he's reading my thoughts again. How the hell am I supposed to put up walls and keep him out?_ I close my eyes and stop as I take a deep breath. _A wall is a wall. All I have to do is build one._ It was simple logic and in my mind I started to build a brick wall brick by brick until it touched the mental roof in my head.

"Lilly," Yusuke asks waving a hand in front of my face as I open my blue eyes.

"Take your hand out of my face," I snap at Yusuke.

"Yep she's still alive," Yusuke says stepping out of my way and allow me to continue moving forward.

"Is everything alright Lilly?"

"Everything's fine Kurama," I reply distantly to Kurama's worried question. From their perspective something would seem off. I hold myself with arrogance, confidence, strength, and at a distance to everyone. For me to stop suddenly and to become unresponsive it would worry anyone.

_Hiei can you hear my thoughts?_ I question as to test if it worked.

_Yes baka._

"Damn it," I curse strongly.

"What," Kuwabawa and Yusuke ask whipping around to look at me with worry.

"Is something the matter Lilly?" Kurama asks kindly.

"It's nothing," I murmur.

_Your walls are too weak, just like your mind_," Hiei tells me telepathically.

I _figured that out already, I reply glaring at Hiei._

_How can I get him out of my mind? My brick wall didn't work and I was pretty sure that would. Maybe I'll have something on file that could help me. I'm sure Mom had come across something that could help up, but it has to be something to do with a mental wall and the strength of the mind itself. At least that's what I'm gathering from what Hiei said. I doubt I'm that mentally weak; Hiei's just being an ass as usual while he hints at what I want to know. _Directing the commit towards Hiei I send him another message knowing that he's already listening in on my thoughts. _Thank you Hiei!_

"All right this is where I told Koenma to get us." Not even five seconds after speaking a purple portal opens up underneath us. Swallowing us all up we land in a light blue room. Gracfully I land on my feet as everyone but Hiei falls on top of each other.

"Where's baka 1 I ask referring to the nicknames I came up for Kuwabawa and Yusuke do to Hiei always referring to them as baka.

"Right here!" Yusuke shouts rising his hand.

"You're baka 2 'cause Kuwabawa is stupider than you."

"AAAAHHHHH," I hear Kuwabawa scream just in time to look up to see him falling through the portal and land on top of me. With a 'uhf' I fall to the ground.

"Baka get off o me," I say in a calm deadly voice.

"Wow if it wasn't for you sounding like a girl I'd of thought I landed on Hiei."

"Get off!" I snap raising my voice out of anger."

"Sorry," Kuwabawa apologizes as hescrambles to his feet in fear.

"The first thing I'm doing when we get back from this mission is I'm putting you on a diet." I pull myself up off the floor and dust myself off, aggravated by the fact that I just got toppled on.

"If you two are done goofing around I would like to get on with the mission," Koenma asks earning a glare from me. "Sorry," he speaks as he cowers behind his desk.

"Hm," I huff before turning my back to him and walking over to the windowsill where Hiei was and leaning my back against it. Hiei spares a glance at me then turns his attention back outside, though I know he's paying attention to what's going on in the room.

"As you well know Lilly it's you father that has been attacking you in your dreams." I can feel the numbness seeping through me as my body stiffens. How could he know about the dreams and how did he know it's my father. I don't even know who it is. Yet, how does he know who it is or about the dreams? "Well he has sent two of his servants to find you Lilly. They're two towns away from where you currently live and go to the high school in that town. I have lined up a place for you all to live in. Now Lilly I need you to decide which one of the two guys you would like to use."

"What do have in mind," I ask hiding the numbness that has filled me.

"You need to flirt with one of the guys and gain their trust and have them believe that you are theirs."

"No," Hiei says turning his head and looking at Koenma with a glare. "If they are searching for Lilly handing them to her to them is only giving them what they want."

"It's fine Hiei," I say comfortingly before turning back to Koenma. "I'll do it." I was still numb inside, but I wasn't going to show it. I came off as confident as can be.

"Here are your choices." Koenma pulls out two files and handed them to me.

I opened the first file.

**Demon Name: Daiki (no last name)**

**Human Name: Michael Johnson**

**Height: 5' 9"**

**Hair Color: Grey-ish Black**

**Eyes: Light Purple**

**Age: 25**

**Demon type: (Unknown)**

**Powers: (Unknown) **

I take a look at the picture attached the file before moving on.

**Demon name: Isao (No last name)**

**Human Name: Leon Jackson**

**Height: 5' 6"**

**Hair Color: Pitch Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Age: 20**

**Demon type: (Unknown)**

**Powers: (Unknown)**

I take one look at his picture and can see it in his eyes. The loneliness that haunted them. It was him that I was going to make mine and have trust me.

"I pick Leon."

AN: I just want to quickly apologize for not updating for so long I have been grounded from the computer and not allowed to update for months now. I am so sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

I walk through a portal with my bags in my hand and exit on the other side into a plane bare living room that looks a lot like my house. It had the surround sound system, the couch right by the window sill, even had the dining table right next to the sliding glass door that led to the back yard. There were only a few major differences though; one this house doesn't look lived in at all, two the back yard and front yard wasn't acres of forest, and three there was no Karen.

"I don't like living so close to people," I grumble to myself before turning towards the stairs and looking for the room I would have to be sharing with Hiei. It would have to be big enough for both of our stuff because looking at the size of the hall way I don't think it will be having the extra room for me.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" I sigh as I count them out loud only four rooms which means that we are short one room; my room.

"I call the big room!" Yusuke shouts running past me in a fury of excitement.

"No you don't," I say calmly as I grab him by the back of his shirt and yank him back.

"There are four rooms which means I get the big one and I'm sharing it with Hiei. At least with him I don't have to worry about any of you pulling something at night."

"But-" Yusuke begins to protest still wanting that big room at the end of the hall.

"Yusuke I wouldn't argue with Lilly. Her choice is for the best." I look up at Kurama having to hide the shock from the way he sounded so knowing about why I was doing this. I know how to mask my presence from demons, there should be no way for Kurama to know that I've been sleeping in Hiei's room. Yet despite how unlikely it is for Kurama to know the way he talked so calmly and knowing made it seem as if he did know about Hiei's and my secret.

I let go of Yusuke and take a good look at Kurama before turning my back to him and walking off to Hiei's and my room. I didn't like the fact that that fox knew more than he should and that he kept pushing his luck with me at what seemed like every chance he could. One day he was going to go too far and I would snap. When that day comes it could only lead in bad news for either of us or both.

I take a deep breath and sigh as I plop my bag down in the corner of the room and take a good look around. Plain. That's what I saw. Plain white walls. Plain tan blankets for the bed. Plain wood dresser, not to light, not too dark. A plain white door that lead to what was probably going to be a plain white bathroom. The whole place just looked Plain and detached.

"It's only for a couple of days," I tell myself as I lay back on the bed that was neither overly stuff and plush nor as hard as a rock. "Even the bed, really Koenme," I grumble.

"You'll probably want this," Hiei says choosing that moment to walk into the bedroom.

"Hm," I ask looking up at him as he makes his way across the room to hand me a file labeled **Mission: Father Daughter**.

I take it from him and begin to flip through it. Over all it didn't have very much information that I didn't already know. It contained the basics such as the two files I had already looked over about Daiki and Isao. As I continue to flip through the files I find one on a demon name I didn't recognize.

**Demon name: Tamotsu Ethan**

**Human name: (none existing)**

**Height: 6' 11"**

**Hair: Grey**

**Eyes: Blue **

**Age: 3,000 years old**

**Demon type: Elemental Angel**

**Demon Powers: (Unknown for certain)**

**Married: Elisabeth Ethan**

**Power of position: Head of the Eight Elemental Angel Demons**

"How did you get your hands on this," I ask Hiei not wanting to show him what was really going on in my head so I concentrated on something less important. I personally didn't care how he got his hands on this file and from flipping on to the next page while I made my absent minded question I could see that the twenty pages of a report on my _father_ were on his history.

"You don't really care," Hiei states before walking off to drop off his bag and then to go take a shower.

I take my moment off away from everyone to read the files. Hiei most likely was too busy with his shower to try and listen in on my thoughts, but still I keep them guarded so that if he isn't he can't pick up too much from them.

"Guarding yourself isn't going to help any." I look up at the sound of Hiei's gruff voice to find him in his boxers as he towel dries his hair with one hand. I can see every muscle in that arm flexing and unflexing depending on the way he moves his arm.

It felt odd but I could actually feel myself lust at the sight of this. Actual lust, like those really horny and perverted people do. It was weird, but I couldn't completely blame myself when I see Hiei like this. His hair was a sloppy towel dry that still had the fresh out of the shower look to it. His body was glisenned in some spot from the shower. And as always he was toned to perfection.

"It really does effect you that much to see me like this," Hiei says turning his back in an obvious attempt to hide the fact that he was smirking at me.

"You don't have an effect on me," I say turning away from him in my obvious attempt to hide the blush creeping over my cheeks and lighting up the rest of my face in a bright red.

"Really," Hiei asks challenging me he suddenly wraps his arms around my waist and bringing his face right next to my neck and brushing his teeth softly, barely there touch he releases a hot breath against my skin. I feel myself shiver and my eyes close as I release a breath of my own. "Do I really have no effect over you," he asks in a rough seductive voice before he nips my ear.

"You have no effect over me," I say slowly and unsure as I try to think straight again. Something has seemed to change inside Hiei. I've never sensed something like this inside of him. Yet I find my body drawn to it.

"You're mine," he says possessively. Something about the way he said that statement made it click in my head; Hiei didn't like that he would have to share me, so he was making me his now and allowing how possessive he really is clear to remind me of it later.

"I never had a choice in the matter since that day I met you," I tell him as I expose my neck in full. I wanted him to bite me, deep down I wanted it so bad that I couldn't control the next words that came out of my mouth.

"Bite me." They left my mouth before I could stop them from coming. I had no control over it at all and with them out in the open I felt a thrill make its way through my body. With a look of lust on Hiei's face I could tell just how badly he wanted to, but that he also knows that only mates bite each other. If Hiei does bite me we would have to hide it because of the demons that I have to get close to for this mission.

He takes one look at me and doesn't hesitate.

I feel Hiei's teeth sink into my skin and I gasp at the pain wave that my body sends out starting at the focus point of the bite. It only hurts for a second though before a wave of pleasure follows in its pursuit and just as in every bite between to demon mates Hiei begins to drink a bit of my blood. Something that would drive him crazy with lust for me and also something that causes me to melt in his arms.

Hiei gathers me into his arms and picks me up with his mouth firmly clamped onto where my color bone and neck met. As he lays me down on the bed carefully he pulls away from my neck and looks at me. He wanted this so badly I can see it as clear as can be in his eyes, but I can also see the uncertainty that had nothing to do with the mission but if he was going to hurt me.

I hide it from the others but that wound that I still bare still causes me pain. Hiei knew of this though and was afraid to hurt me, of causing the wound to reopen. He hesitated out of worry towards me because he knows the truth. He knows how it still causes me pain though I show no physical sign of it and could fight just fine. He actually knows just how fatal the wound it really is.

"I'll be fine," I tell him as I lean up and kiss his lips capturing him instantly.

I smile at the familiar scent of forest woods, warmth that was inhumanly high, and the feel of to strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I sigh contently while I nuzzle my noise into Hiei's chest in a complete bliss.

"How is your wound," Hiei asks me pulling back slightly to look at me but from the way I had my head angled I couldn't see him.

"The sticking held up," I tell him not wanting to leave my place beside him right here.

"Hn," Hiei says smirking from the feel of his lips against my bared shoulder.

"I'm yours, now and forever."


	12. Chapter 12

I look into my closet to see a skirt that's about three sizes too small for me. A flash of irritation radiated off of me, but it was nothing to the icy coldness as the room drops in temperature when Hiei sees what the uniform looked like. Kurama thought that my normal school uniform outfit was inappropriate, but this one was far worse.

My school uniform skirt barely covered my underwear and the shirt hugged _everywhere_. I swear that my buttons where going to bust at any second with how tight it was. My A sized boobs even looked to be Cs with how tight this shirt was.

"I'm going to kill Koenma, that stupid little baby." I look at myself in the mirror feeling far too exposed. I was afraid I'd bend down and everyone would see my underwear or something. I could even see where my bra covered and didn't cover. What is wrong with Koenma? I was supposed to spike his interest, not give every guy I pass by the hard on of all hard ons!

"You're not going out like that." Hiei growls through clenched teeth glaring at the outfit on me. His eyes were burning holes in to it with his glare alone. I'm surprised that the whole school uniform didn't catch flame and burn up landing at my feet in a pile off ashes.

"Unfortunately I don't have much of a choice." I sigh to myself and think of a way to make this better.

"Hiei, can you grab one of my belly button piercings out of my stuff?" In silence he walks over to my bag and begins going through it. He comes back after about a minute of searching and hands me my ice blue tear drop crystal belly button piercing.

I raise my shirt up, afraid of it tearing from the simply movement. To my disappointment it did. I then insert the piecing into my preexisting hole and pull the skirt down lower. With these adjustments I've made the skirt now come down to the top of my mid thighs and the shirt a mid drift that wasn't in too much threat of tarring from simple movement.

It was an improvement, but from the glare Hiei was giving me he still hated this outfit of hard ons none the less. He hated that I was leaving in something as provocative as this. Neither one of us had a choice though. We both have to put up with this because of that stupid baby.

I give myself one more once over. Anything that should be covered is covered and the bite mark from yesterday was gone. Usually when bitten in such a manner a mate mark would form, especially when skin is broken, because all demons carry a toxin in their fangs that once released a mark unique to that couple will form on that person, whether it be a human or a demon, forever declaring them as taken. The mark will then fade once one of the two denounces the other as their mate or dies. Since I don't have a mate mark it meant that Hiei did hold back last night and didn't release the toxin.

I understand why he didn't; the mission. It's probably best this way, but I can't help but fee; a bit disappointed. I did give myself to Hiei last night. He was my first and maybe it's just foolish thinking that makes me want and think this will last, but I have this gut feeling that Hiei was right for me. It's stupid and I know it is, but even so this is what I want right now and I want to be marked as his mate.

"After the mission," Hiei say as his hand comes up to my hand that absent mindedly went to the area of where he bit me last night and kisses it. Teasingly he runs his fangs along the skin watching my reaction in the mirror as my breath catches and my eyes close. He knew too well how that sent chills of pleasure up my spine.

"You're mine," he growls in a deep husky voice in my ear then nips it. He was still a little affected from last night and with me in this outfit his possessiveness was taking over. He wanted me to himself.

"And you're mine," I tell him meeting him with challenging eyes, but giving myself away as I bite my lower lip.

"Lilly, Hiei, breakfast is done!" Hiei's and my heads both snap towards the door at the sound if Kurama's voice shouting at us through the other side.

"Coming," I shout back as I move out of Hiei's hold and walk to the door.

"Hey Lilly," Kuwabara calls as I walk downstairs.

"What," I ask while I take a seat at the dinning table.

"How did you and Hiei go from hating each other to liking each other so fast?"It was a good question in all honesty looking back at it.

For the very beginning Hiei _hated_ me and I felt the same about him. He killed my kill, insulted me, and tried to kill me not once but_ twice_ within five minutes just on the first day. In Hiei's defense I also called him short, even though he's taller than me, and tried to kill him myself. On the second day, though, I think he might have been curious since he followed me out into the woods and didn't kill me. The question was what had brought him to peak an interest in me, I'm sure he still didn't like me but something had to have interested him. That day he went as far as to follow me into my second closet. At that point it was clear that he had spent a lot of time in my head because of the questions he asked. It must have been that time he spent in there that made him interested in me. At that day while he irritated me I must have grown somewhat used to him. It was that day I began to grow used to feeling his presence around me since he stalked me the whole day. For some reason that very night Hiei was even the last to leave after the dream my father attacked me in. By default I went to Hiei for help with keeping my father out. He had been cold and insulting to me but he is that way to everyone. He agreed to help me; I don't know why and can't completely reason that out other than he spends way too much time in my mind. That morning though, I swear he had been protective over me when he saw the wound I bared from my father. He wouldn't even let me leave until I answered him and just moments before he saw it he was mad at me from slapping. Later that same day in what would seem as an act of hate and distain towards me he dragged me down the stairs knowing how badly injured I was, but I know that it was done for Karin and Kurama. A part of it could possibly be because he wanted to get me to eat, but if so not as much as it was for the other two. At the end of the day he also came in to come get me and I told him about what I learned. I couldn't tell Karin without having to tell her the rest, but I could just as easily of told the other members of the team as I told Hiei. The difference was I know that at that point a part of me trusted Hiei and liked. From that point it didn't take too long for us to start dating.

"That's not so easy to explain Kuwabara as you might think." I look to my side to see Hiei take his place beside me.

"I would say it was around the second day things began to change between you and Hiei, Lilly," Kurama suggests as he sets breakfast out on the table.

"Yes because Kurama knows all," I say rhetorically though it seemed to be so true**. (A.N. "Kurama knows all" commit credit goes to Neko-fire demon tempest I just really liked how she put it and wanted to put in the story so all credit goes to her)**

"More than he should," Hiei agrees with me.

"Can we just eat now," Yusuke wines while he drools over the banana pancakes sitting in front of him.

"Go ahead," I sigh not caring as I swipe my one pancake from the pile before Kuwabara and Yusuke devour the three large stacks of pancakes Kurama made for us.

"Hey, Lilly!"

"Yeah Yusk."

"Can you cook those creeps you made for us the other day, but with a hint of orange in them tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Yeah those were yummy," Kuwabara adds on excited by Yusuke's suggestion.

"I can if I feel like it." I wasn't going to agree to anything because when and what I cooked was basedon my mood. If I didn't feel like getting up then I wasn't going to cook and sometimes I felt like making something more gourmet.

"Oh come on," the two wined in unison.

"I was thinking of maybe making Orange Marmalade Stuffed French Toast."

"What's that?" Kurama asked confused on the item I just mentioned.

"It a recipe I came across one day while looking for something new to make for breakfast for my mom."

"Is it any good," Kuwabara asked earning a glare from me.

"No I thought I'd feed you all something horrible for shits and giggles. Yes it's good!" **(A.N I have no idea if this recipe is actually good I just looked up gourmet cooking and it sounded like it might be good) **

"Well it's time for us to head off to school." Kurama spoke up to prevent a potential fight.

"I'm driving," I declare while getting up and grabbing the car keys to head to the garage to see what type of car it was. To my surprise it was the same as my car back home; a red convertible mustang.

The drive from our temporary home and the school was a short five minute drive so it didn't take long for us to get to school.

"What classes do we have," I ask already having my schedule and locker number and combination in hand though we haven't checked into the front desk.

"It looks as if we all have the same ones," Kurama says looking over all of our classes.

"Hn," Hiei says not happy with any of this simply because I was the bate for this mission. In silence we walk on to the school grounds together.

It didn't take long to find the two we were searching for. They stood out from the rest of the students. If I hadn't been trained the way I have been I'd feel drawn to them just like everyone else here. The two just had an air around them that made you feel amazed by their very presence if you weren't strong enough to not be affected by it.

"Nice eyes," I say winking at Leon without missing a step in my walk. The boys didn't say anything or do anything as they walked slightly behind me as if my bodyguards but in a way I guess they were right now.

"Just going to walk away without even telling me your name," Leon shouts after my turned back.

"What you think all of us girls are going to fall head over heels for a pretty boy like you?" It was a snarky remark that would strike him at aww by my lack of disregard. I wasn't going to kiss his shoes and ask him to screw me like the rest of the girls, no I was going to be that girl that stayed there in his mind. At first he might just push me off to the back of his mind, but I was going to grow and harvest there. Right now I was just planting my seed in his mind.

"And if you've struck my interest," he measures me up as he quickly closes the distance between the two of us. I look up at him feeling shorter than normal since he had over a good foot on me.

_Stupid height issues_, I grumble mentally but don't back down or budge from my icy coldness.

"Then I guess you need to strike mine." I turn around and walk off dismissing him as if I was finished with him and went off towards my first class.

"Don't you dare," I growl only a few paces away from Leon as I grab the wrist of some random boy that was about to slap my butt. The boy looks at me with fear as he winces in pain from the wrist lock I put him in.

"I-I'm sorry," the boy stammers and after a few more seconds of glaring at him I let him go abd watch as he falls to his knees. I turn in full view to meet Leon's eyes to make sure he saw that and smirk when I see he was staring at me amazed.

_He's falling right into my trap_, I tell Hiei as I smirk to myself. When I don't get a reply I turn and look at Hiei concerned. His face was a scowl as always, but I know he's upset. _He means nothing to me, you know that right? My heart is yours. I don't want him; I want you and only you._ I try to get Hiei to listen to me as I talk to him through telepathy, but I simply got an Hn from Hiei.

I sigh to myself.

"Is there an issue Ms. Featherwater?" I look up at my first period teacher already forgetting her name. "Then would you like to answer the question up on the board?" I look up at the bored and with one quick glance I know what the answer was.

"98," I answer politely as to not start a fight on my first day at this school.

"Wrong it's 97," she says correcting me though I'm right and already I'm bored as she reminds me of my lessons with Mrs. Star.

"When you divide the proper answer is 87.999 and when you add the ten it makes it 97.999, but you when round up the thousandths place, like the problem requires. That makes it 98," I say bored remembering how I went over this exact same problem with Mrs. Star and she had made the exact same mistake.

"Your-you're right," she stammers as she goes back over her work mentally.

_Well at least she doesn't make big ordeal out of it like Mrs. Star does,_ I think happy to myself.

After that I go back to trying to get Hiei out of his slump about this. _Remember who I've given myself to_, I tell him as I replay I few images of last night to him and then showed him the image of me telling him to bite me and ending it as I tell him I'm his now and forever. _Remember who I want to be with_, I tell him as I replay earlier this morning.

.::Hiei's POV::.

Lilly was trying to get me to loosen up after she noticed how upset this was making me and after the images she's sent to me telepathically it was beginning to work. I just didn't like the idea of having to share, for how ever short of a time, what I've clamed as mine. If it wasn't for this stupid mission I would have marked her as mine, but if it wasn't for this stupid mission I'm not sure of I would have done what I did last night with Lilly. My actions were pushed to that out of possessiveness and territorialism. I love Lilly, though I haven't verbalized I, and at some point I would have done what I did to Lilly, in the near future if I had it my way, but not so soon.

Lilly, seems to just have this affect on me. I wanted to murder at first, but that first night while she was restless and couldn't sleep I took advantage of how open her mind was to me and buried deep into her mind. After seeing the things I had in her mind my interest was peeked. She was strong, suborned, did what she wanted, and even with so much pain and misery she managed to still care for Karin. Even before she answered my questions I knew most of what she told me. I asked her to see if she would tell me the truth.

As the bell rang and we left the room my blood boiled. Just outside the room Leon stood waiting for Lilly.

"What are you stalking me now," she retorts. It was the exact same lines she said to me the day I followed her out to the woods. I know it shouldn't bother me since I know both times she said it she was just being her snarky self, but it did; a lot.

"No, I simply had class right across the hall," he says pointing his thumb to the room behind him, "So I thought I'd walk you to class.

"And if I refuse," Lilly asks smirking at him.

"I won't take n o for an answer," he smiles back accepting her challenge.

The scent emanated off of him; Leon wanted to mate. He had every intention of it and he has set his eyes on Lilly. _My_ mate and _only_ mine.

_I will not allow this_, I snarl as think deadly and my power began to seep out from around me.

"Luna," I call using Lilly's name for this mission.

"Yes, Jesse," she asks turning around and looking at me while using my name for this mission.

"Let's get to class," I tell Lilly as I grab her hand and take her the next class.

_He reeks of lust_, I growl angrily in my head as I tell his to Lilly. _Keonma just had to pick now when it's only a few weeks off from spring to make you do this mission. I want you to be careful around him Lilly._

"I know this already. I know what I'm doing and I wished you'd trust me enough to do this." I look at Lilly a little wide eyed for a moment because of her outburst. She had turned me around by yanking her hand back and stopping in her steps.

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust," I tell her as I look at her fiery eye that held hurt in them.

"I'm done here for the day. If you need me Hiei, you can find me in one of the tree in the quad. In silence I watch as she turns and heads off to the quad.

"Damn it," I curse under my breath and bash my fist into the wall beside me causing it form a cannon around my fist. I rush after Lilly, but I don't approach her. Instead I watch her from a distant. I could tell that she was aware of my presence, she was used to it by now, but she doesn't budge.

From her thoughts I can tell that felt bad about her outburst, but she was far too stubborn and proud to admit it to me. Instead she sighed to herself and wrapped her arms around herself wanting me to wrap my arms around her. I wasn't allowed to though, because of this stupid mission until we get home, I wasn't even allowed to comfort right now.

_I curse you Keonma_, I think to myself as I look up at the sky.

**A.N. So thanks to one of my reviews I thought I'd explain more of how our little couple grew to come together so fast since a lot of it was in little subtle things they did since I truly believe it's the little things that count and I also thought I'd try a bit of Hiei's POV like they suggested. Thank you Neko-fire demon tempest for your critiquing I love getting suggestions and critiquing from fans and readers alike. And I'd also like to thank you for the "Kurama knows all" commit I hope you don't mind that I used it before asking andI'm sorry fir nit doing so, gomen.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Can I come up there," I hear Leon call and I turn my head to look at him.

"Suite yourself." I get that I'm supposed to get this guy to like me, but I was mad. I was annoyed at Hiei for not letting me do my job, though I felt bad for how I over reacted at the same time, and I was pissed at Leon because none of this would be a problem if it wasn't for him.

"You weren't in class so I figured something must have happened with your brother and you." I look at him as he sits across from me in the tree. "Can I help somehow?"

"No," I mumble thinking to myself how he is the problem.

"Give me a chance; you'll see that I can." I look at him and all he has is a smirk. This guy is argent as hell. Was he not able to see that Hiei and I were fighting because of him? If he's the problem hjow can he lighten my mood unless he got the hell out of my life?

His smirk widens a bit at the edge and before I know it he's kissing me! I wanted to sock this ass right now. Who gave him permission to kiss me? I did not ok this and I didn't give him the slightest hint that that's what I wanted! Doesn't he know you're not supposed to kiss a pissed of girl out of the blue? It leads to you getting punched!

Knowing I have a job to do I close my eyes wishing it was Hiei. I didn't want this. I wanted Hiei here in front of me trying to make me happy again.

_Hiei I'm sorry_, I call out mentally while try to fool myself that Leon was Hiei.

It was easy to tell that it wasn't no matter how hard I try to tell my otherwise. Leon's lips didn't form to mine as Hiei's does. Leon's kiss was full of lust, while Hiei's were full of passion and a need to feel me close to him. These two kisses are two polar opposites.

_I wish I was with Hiei right now. I'd apologize to him if that's what it took to make him not mad at me anymore. I just want this done and behind us._

_I'm not mad at you._

_Hiei, _I shout perking up a bit.

_Who else baka?_

_I'm sorry, I was being a bitch._

_Just finish up the mission so we can leave this place._

_I am, but everything I do there are no emotions in it. I don't love him Hiei. I love you._

I pull away from Leon with a smile. Hiei wasn't mad at me and that's all that I cared about right now.

"See, I was able to help lighten your mood," he brages.

"I guess so," I say keeping up my act.

"You want to head to the roof top?"

"Sure" I tell him though I don't really want to.

I watch as Leon hops down then looks at me offering his hand to help me down. I ignore his offer and hop down on my own. I land next to him with even more grace then he had. It wasn't my intention, but somehow it made him find me even more attractive.

"Tell me are you holding out on me?"

"What do you mean," I ask looking at him without a clue at what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean," he says snaking his arms around me from behind and leading the way to the school halls.

"No I don't," I answer with a bit of a laugh to try and keep the flirtiness up.

"You're secretly a ninja aren't you?" I laugh at him, this time a real laugh. I've been called many things in my life, but never have I been called a ninja or even compared to one. What made it even funnier is he's so serious about me secretly a ninja.

"I wouldn't say a ninja, but I am trained to kill." I turn to look at his reaction and he's eye brows are raised at this.

"Is that so? So then I guess that makes you my little assassin then doesn't it?" I turn and look at him, his arms still around me as I walk backwards.

"I don't remember agreeing to that. Don't think that just because I kissed you it means I'm yours." I turn and I move out of his arms.

I have every intention at playing hard ball with him. I was going to make him chase me and want me. If he wanted any hold on me, even in pretend, he was going to work for it. I'll give him tastes, but that's it. As I told him earlier he's going to need to strike my interest; which he can't really do but for the sake of the mission and as acting like Luna I have to make him think he is and tease him.

"You're mine," Leon growls as I suddenly have my back pressed against the lockers with Leon pressed up against me.

Instinct; pull out one of my weapons on me and kill him. Within a split second I already had a hold on one of my daggers, but as I remember I'm not supposed to kill this demon I put the dagger back and just cross my arms of my chest.

"You think you demand something of me and that makes it so?" I hated being ordered around by anyone. I don't care who you are or what you think you are no one bosses me around. If you ask me to do something nine times out of ten I'll do it, but if you order me to do something nine times out of ten I won't do it for the very simple fact that you ordered me. Now that Leon is telling me and declaring me that I'm his pisses me off.

"Sorry," he apologizes as he looks at me with a much nicer and kinder look. "I get a little aggressive around spring and just messes with my head."

"What are you like an animal and you have to mate and turn all dominate male on me," I ask mockingly but I know that it's true. Demons are affected by spring and male demons do dominate male and have a constant erg to mate. I even saw a bit of its effects last night with Hiei, but how Hiei was turned me on; Leon's way of realizing it pissed me off. Leon was control and ruff, Hiei's was him and I fighting for dominance and him eventually wining then attacking my neck. Hiei wasn't ruff about it and it became a game for us.

"You could say that," he says slowly.

"Are you a demon perhaps?" I know that I'm supposed to be completely clueless, that's what Keonma wanted me to play as, but I tell right now that Leon wants to tell me that he's a demon. I'd have to come up with some lie as to how I know he's a demon, but this little push could be a break through at the very beginning of this mission instead of having to wait months for him to trust me about this.

"How would you know that demons are real?" Leon seems bewilder and shocked, but in his eyes I could see that he was relieved at the same time.

"Well there has to be some explanation as to why I didn't fall at your feet like the rest of the girls. You and your cousin have a luring aura that makes everyone want to be around you." He looks at me for a bit then smirks at me.

"Do I overwhelm you or lure you." As asks me this he leans into my neck and begins nipping it. I close my eyes hating every moment of this. Why can't this be Hiei right now?

"No, you intice me," I lie as I let this go on.

"Come over tonight at my place. I want you to meet my cousin and there are a few things I want to tell you about."

"I can't tonight, but tomorrow I can." He nods his head and is about to continue nipping my neck when I stop him.

"As much as I would love to do this I have to go Leon, I never intended to stay much pass third period." He looks at me a bit disappointed, but nods his head either way. As I'm about to leave I kiss his lips softly.

The only benefit of it being spring during this mission is I do little things and cause him to go crazy for more. Just the littlest things like that can have him up all night and I barely did anything. He was one of those demons that during spring they need to have a mate that will let him do anything to them whenever he wanted it or he had to go kill and drink a lot of blood.

"Hiei," I call as I walk past where he was. Without a word he hops down and falls in step with me. "Let's get out of here." With those simple five words Hiei picks me up and has us back at the house in less than a minute. Softly he puts me down and before he can even finish putting me down all the way I crash my lips on his. I know he was most likely watching everything play out in my thoughts but I wanted him to understand just how badly I wanted him and only him.

"None of it meant anything to me Hiei. I wanted it to end so I could be with you."

"I know," he says with that cold calmness and it causes me to smile a little.

**AN: I'm sorry it's been so long I've been out of town for about a month and I couldn't concentrate on this story for a while, but here it is.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry if this one sucks I've had writers block and used this chapter to un writers block me.

"You never came to second period, you or Hiei showed. Did something happen? How did the first day of the mission go," Kurama asks as he and the rest of the gaining walked into the house to find me relaxing on the couch with my head on Hiei's lap as he stares off to the side. The T.V was on but neither I nor Hiei were really paying much attention to it.

"We're fine and the first day went fine. He asked me to come to his house tonight, but I told him tomorrow."

"What," Yusuke and Kuwabara shout.

"He's already asking you over? What did you do to that boy," Yusuke asks looking at me impressed.

"Why didn't you go tonight? He must want you over there for some reason."

"I had enough of him and I was mad at him. Plus Luna likes to toy with his head. She likes to play hard to get and she isn't just going to hand herself over to him."

"Why are you speaking in third person," Kuwabara asks and I roll my eyes at him. I was still annoyed after earlier today and I was trying not to take it out on him.

"Luna isn't me she has a different personality unlike Luna, who I'm _pretending_ to be, I hate Leon."

"You sure don't know how to make friends very well do you," Yusuke laughs and I just shrug my shoulders.

"I have Karen I'm fine." From the corner of my eyes I can see Hiei narrow his eyes a little and I smirk to myself.

_He said friends and you're not really a friend since I'm dating you. Plus I don't need you I want you. I've lived my whole life without before this._

"Hn."

"Why do I have this feeling something happened and no one is telling me," Kuwabara asks and Kurama just chuckles a little.

"Don't worry if it was anything important they would tell us."

"You know too much fox," I mumble to myself realizing just how quickly this gang has grown on me.

"I'm going out. I need to get out of this place," I tell them standing up suddenly and grabbing the car keys as I head out to the garage.

From this town if I take the short cut on the off road trails I could make it to the back of my forest in an hour. It's been a while since I've gone there and it would be nice to blow off this steam and pent up anger towards Leon. Plus an old acquaintance of mine was on the way.

"Sensei Genkai," I call as I approach the top of the stairs that lead to her temple.

"What do you want Dim w- Lilly, it's been a while," Genkai says as she looks at me in shock and I bow to her.

"It has, hasn't it? I'd say about four years now."

"What brings you here," she asks turning her back and walking towards the main area for tea as she always prepares when I stop by.

"I was in the area. Keonma has me working a case with his spirit detective group and since I was heading to the back of my forest I thought I'd stop by.

"So you've met Dim Wit then?" I chuckle to myself.

"Which one, the Elvis Impersonator or the Babb Mouth?" She chuckles then lights a cigarette.

"Those things will be the death of you," I tell her while grabbing the tea pot and pouring her and myself a cup of tea.

"That Babb Mouth is my apprentice."I look at her a bit shocked.

"So then he is the boy I heard the demons talk about. I was planning on entering to become you apprentice when I heard about the challenge, but the demons in the forest started to get restless."

"I know you let one get free," she says blowing a puff of smoke.

"I know," I say adverting my eyes.

"Besides, your strong enough even without my training."

"Thank you," I say smiling at her.

Sensei Genkai brings out a side of me that no one has seen since I was a little girl, but I guess that's because she, while as cold and she can be, she has always been more of a mother to me than my own mother. When I was younger my mother would always drop me off at Sensei Genkai's house, sometimes for days on end. She would train me and she is the reason I know how to fight and when I wanted I'm not too shabby at her sprit wave. No one other than us knows about that though since I've never had to use it before.

"So what does Keonma have you and the others doing this time?"

"It's about my father." Sensei Genkai set her cup of tea down and puts out her cigarette.

"What does he think he's doing messing with him?"

"So you knew," I ask narrowing my eyes a little at her.

"I always knew," she says as if it was stupid that I even asked her that.

"He's searching for me and he's even came after me in my dreams."

"Your father's planning something. The council must finally be pushing him for an heir."

"How much do you know Sensei Genkai?"

"Enough." I nod my head understanding she wasn't going to answer me farther.

"You should off to the forest; I have some work to do." I bow my head as I stand up and leave and head off to the forest.

There wasn't much action today in the back of the forest, but it did help me release some of my pent up anger and blow off steam. None of the demons had really expected me since it's been so long since I've checked on the back of the forest, but a couple of them had got a scratch or two on me. Nothing worth brag rights in the demons books.

I drive back to the house listening to my CD and a song suddenly comes on that causes me to think about Heie. It was titled Dreaming by Dead by April a Swedish band that I loved.

_It's a new day  
>Something feels strange<br>I'm walking in the clouds  
>I'm almost touching the stars<br>Anything seems possible, imaginable_

_Am I dreaming?  
>All normal things start to change<br>Can feel no gravity  
>I step outside the atmosphere<br>Nothing seems impossible, unreachable_

_How strange it feels  
>Moving in slow motion<br>I guess I must be dreaming  
>Now, is this real<br>Or my imagination?  
>I guess I must be dreaming<br>I guess I must be dreaming_

_I take a leap  
>I should be scared, but I'm not<br>Traveling in the speed of light  
>Planets are flashing by<br>Like a shooting star I fly_

_How strange it feels  
>Moving in slow motion<br>I guess I must be dreaming  
>Now, is this real<br>Or my imagination?  
>I guess I must be dreaming<br>I guess I must be dreaming_

_This is just a dream  
>This is just a dream<em>

_How strange it feels  
>Moving in slow motion<br>I guess I must be dreaming  
>Now, is this real<br>Or my imagination?  
>I guess I must be dreaming<br>I guess I must be dreaming_

I smile a little to myself at the song as it comes to a close. This whole time the gang has been here has seemed a bit like a dream, but Hiei was the hardest thing to believe to be real.


	15. Chapter 15

I had my date, if that's what you want to call it, with Leon today. I really didn't want to go, I hate Leon and I this Luna thing all together. This whole mission sucks! But, I want to find out more about my father and what the story is to him. Sensei Genkai had mentioned a consul and my father needing an heir. I looked for all of that on my laptop that I brought with me, but I found nothing on the digital copies of the files in my secret lab. It was like there was no consul or anything, but then since I haven't transferred all of the files onto my laptop that could be why.

"You heading out on your date," Yusuke teases as he stretches out the word date teasingly.

"It's not a date and yes."

"You're heading out in that," Kurama asks looking over my outfit.

"Yeah why?" I was in my typical white shirt and black shoulder less black zip up jacket with my black sleeves with a gold trim and red buckle and red belt over my black pants. As per usual I also had my black heeled boots. I saw nothing wrong with this outfit.

"You're supposed to intice him correct," Kurama continues.

"Yeah, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I had my hands on my hips becoming defensive.

"Luna would wear something more like this," Kurama say pulling out a pair of black mini shorts that barely covered my butt and a white shirt that was some sort of a corset. In the center of the shirt it connected with a black lace that trimmed the edge of the shirt then went up the edge of the shirt in the center area, since the lace is what kept it together, and then under the boobs and around to the back. From the back of the shirt they have the black trim come back up from the shoulder blade area up under my arms and around my beck. The shirt hardly covered my boobs that were contained many because of the lace that criss-crossed back and forth between the black trim. Of my original outfit the only thing he approved of was my black boots.

"Go get changed," Kurama orders me handing me the outfit and pushing me into the bathroom.

I look at the outfit at a complete lose as to how to get changed into it. The only thing I was certain of while looking at the shirt is that there is no way I was going to be able to wear a bra with this.

_I'm so confused_, I think to myself helplessly. I sigh to myself and work at trying to figure this shirt out.

"Lilly, do you need help," Kurama asks me.

"No, I finally figured it out," I shout back through the door. I hadn't quite figured it completely out, but I had enough to where I could get it on and from there I could start getting it on properly. Once I finally had it on I stepped out of the bathroom tugging at my shorts and trying to feel conferrable in the shirt.

"Get changed," Hiei growls suddenly in front of me and blocking me from the view of everyone else.

"She needs to intice him so that she could get the information from them. This is the easiest way to do it." Kurama counters, but it looked as if Kurama was having an internal war with himself. It looked to be that he was struggling against himself for control and slowly I can see a white fluffy tail appearing.

"Kuwabara get Kurama out of here or Yoko will come out."

"On it," Kuwabara says rushing to Kurama.

"Get changed," Hiei growls again as he glares at the clothes but lusted for the sight of them off of me as well.

"Gladly," I tell him as I turn around and get changed. I keep the shorts on though because while I think they are way to short what Kurama said was true; the easiest way to get the information was for me to intice with my body. So other than the shorts I get changed into my usual clothing which I greatly preferred over what Kurama had me in.

"I'm already late so I'm off," I tell the boys as I grab the car keys and head out.

The directions that Leon gave me made it really easy to find his place. As I pull up I could hear a song blaring from inside the house.

_To you  
>I'm all I've left undone<br>I'm all I haven't won  
>Lift me up my soul's so hollow<br>Lift me up_

_You take  
>The breath you didn't make<br>What's left you did forsake  
>Lift me up my soul's so hollow<br>Lift me up my soul's so hollow_

I smile to myself as I sing the song to myself. I love this song. I knock on the door and within seconds the door opens up to reveal Leon with the music blaring at full force now.

"Sorry about the music being so loud Michael loves to blare his music."

"It's fine he has a good taste in music," I say walking into the house. "Sorry about being late my brothers didn't want me to leave." It was odd how easy it was to just lie to him. I've been lying all day to him and it never feels wrong as I call the gang my brothers. It honestly seemed natural as if they really were my brothers. They aren't and one is actually my boyfriend, but it felt natural to call Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama my brothers. The only person it didn't feel right to call my brother was Hiei.

"They're protective about you, it makes sense."

"Too much sometime," I grumble to myself thinking of the times Hiei was being overly protective of me.

"It just means they care and I can't blame them," Leon says as his hands snake around my thighs.

_Don't punch him. Don't punch him. Lilly whatever you do, do not punch him._ I chant this in my head for a bit as I head out to the living room to find Michael making out with some random blonde neko demon with black ears.

"It's spring," Leon says nipping at my neck. I turn around and push him back with my hand. He looks at me with suck pure lust as he glares at the fact that I was still completely covered. I tilt my head to the side smirking at him.

"I never said you can have your way with me." In a flash Leon's face changes. His eyes grow dark purple and he has fangs.

"Luna," he purrs. "You are mine and will do as I want." It was like smoke making thoughts clouded and things seem fuzzy.

_I'm not yours! I'm Hiei's damn it you ass! Don't tell me what to do! Wait, who's Hiei? I belong to him right? My mate is Hiei. No I think it's Leon? Or is it Hiei? What's a Hiei? Why am I even thinking of a Hiei? Leon wants me; I should be with him right now, not wondering what a Hiei is._

"Is there anything impreticular you're in the mood for?" I smirk at him sexually as I pull on his shirt so that he's directly infront of me with little to no space left between us.


	16. Chapter 16

**I just first want to say I am sorry. I haven't really been on lately because my grades in school started slipping so I had to stop updating for a while as the agreement with my mom. Back now and since what we call dead week in American high schools is next week I now have time to come back again. I want to give thanks to everyone that hasn't given up on me, but special thanks to Akara Suzuki**** and ****Amber****. Thank you guys!**

**~Love Trisana**

Lying next to Leon I felt so completely happy and satisfied, but so very empty. Lying next to him I felt like I was where I should be and with the person I should be with, but that I wasn't. Shouldn't I be so completely happy as his mate that nothing else matters as I lie in his arms marked as his? Why was it that while this seems so perfect something felt so wrong? Maybe it's because none of my brothers have called to check in on me. With as protective of me they are it seems weird that they hadn't called me by now.

I don't remember how they became my brothers or how they were even related to me, but something tells me that they were my brothers. Hell I don't even remember how we met, but I know that they were my protective brothers, all three of them. I just recently discovered Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. It had something to do with the demon forest in the backyard of my house. I know that Kurama is a famous fox demon, Yusuke is half demon and half human, and Kuwabara is pure human. That is all I remember of them.

"Leon," I say softly.

"Yes Luna?" Oh yeah that's my name. Why do I keep thinking it's a different 'L' name, something with flowers?

"I'm going to call my brothers and make sure they haven't burned down the house or something too stupid."

"Alright," he says. Unwrapping his arms from around my naked body Leon allows me to get up and find my shorts that held my phone in it. It was easy to find them since I just had to follow the line of thrown off clothes that lead from the bed back to the door.

"You have a body that even the most beautiful demoness in all three worlds would kill for." I chuckle at another one of Leon's ridiculous complements as I bend down to grab my short. Once my phone was in my hand I turn around and drop my shorts.

"My body has too many scares to be craved by anyone."

"Battle scares," he incises.

"Yes as I kill the very thing my mate is." I crawl into the bed and under the covers next to him.

"And I find a woman that can hold her own the sexiest thing alive." I chuckle shaking my head as he kisses my neck.

I find Yusuke's number quickly in my small list of contacts. Just a few names above it though, was a name that caused me to stop.

_Hiei. Why is it that I feel I should know that name? It is a name correct? It is in my contact list so it should be. But why is I feel I should know who that is? It seems important, but why?_

"Is everything alright?" Leon sounded worried, so I had to reassure him.

"Yeah, I just don't know if they'll be up." I push the call button letting everything Hiei related leave me so I could continue on enjoying myself with Leon.

After two rings Yusuke picks up sounding panicked at first as he speaks.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yusuke." At the sound of my voice he relaxes.

"I take it you're all having fun since you're not back yet."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stay here tonight. It's late and I don't feel like coming home."

"What ab-"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Kurama says taking the phone from Yusuke.

"Alrigh' bye," I hang up the phone not bothering to wait for their good bye.

"So I get you all to myself tonight," Leon smiles as he tightens his arms around means pulls me closer to him.

"Looks like it," I smile.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah I am thirsty."

"It's not uncommon for females to be after what we did." I watch him get up and find his pants. I liked the way his muscles moved, something about them reminded me of something that I can't seem to remember. If I can't remember it though it must not be very important or else I'd remember it.

"Hey Leon," I say as I wonder something.

"Yes, Luna?"

"How many girls have you marked as your mate?" He pauses as a look of pain crosses his face.

"Only one about three hundred years ago, but in demon terms I was only a year old at the time. In demon years I'm twenty, but in human years I'm a hundred and fifteen." I honestly don't know what shocked more, the fact that my mate is three hundred years old or the fact that he's only twenty in demon years.

"What happened to her?"

"She was murdered." An awkward sad silence falls over us. For most humans it takes a year or two to get over one's lovers death, but it took Leon all of three hundred years before finding a mate that he marks as his. I felt truly honored.

"Leon," Michael shouts as he barges in the room with his lap top in his hands. Startled a small scream escapes my lips as I yank the blanket up over myself.

"Dude, knock," Leon shouts as he walks out of the bathroom with his pants on.

"Sorry, but Lord Ethan is asking for us."

"Odd my mother's last name was Ethan.

"Michael, who is that?" A loud booming voice calls from the speakers of the laptop.

"It's just Isao's new mate," the commit was made so off hand that it was clear Michael still wasn't used to the fake names.

"You have a new mate Isao?"

"Why does your boss have the same last name as my mother?"

"Michael, put Isao's new mate on the screen for me." The man on the screen, I remember looking at a photo with him in it. He had the same grey hair and pricing blue eyes that make me certain this is my father.

"Was your mother's name, Elisabeth Ethan?"

"Yes."

"Is your name Lilly?" that's it! That was the other L name that was poking in my memory earlier. Now if only I can figure out whom this Hiei person is.

"I go by Luna now."

"Luna, like the moon goddess, I like that name. I always told her that as my heir you would need a strong suitable name."

"Mom's favorite flowers were lilies though so she named me after them."

"Now Luna I need you to come back to my castle and train to be my heir."

"If you wanted that why did you attack me in my dreams?"

"I needed to test you."

"You ever stop to think that maybe I have a few weapons of choice when you tried to kill me?" I was yelling at him just as he deserves. He abounded my mother, tried to kill me, and now orders me to come back to live with him since he needs me now.

"You're the one that sliced her?" I was greatly satisfied with the anger that boiled in Leon's/Isao's voice.

"I wasn't going to kill her, just test her."

"You nearly killed her!" I almost felt guilty for how pissed off Leon was because I enjoyed it so much.

"I need to get a few things in order if I'm going to come live with you."


	17. Chapter 17

My brothers would be at school right now, so I thought it'd be the best time for me to grab my stuff. I wouldn't have to explain anything to them why I was leaving; I could just grab my stuff and send most of my things off to Karin as I leave everything to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whip around like a thief caught in mid rob. No one was supposed to be home and I certainly don't remember who this person is. He was my height, black spiky hair that defied gravity itself as it stuck straight up with a white star burst.

I feel like I should know him from somewhere. The more I tried to remember the more it hurt and the father away I felt. I should definitely know him though.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I demand sternly.

"Who do you think baka?"

"I have a name!"

"Lilly, what are you doing?"

"My name isn't Lilly, its Luna." He stares at me intently while I glare back at him.

"I'm Hiei your real mate," he says after a bit. I laugh at him.

"You aren't my mate, Leon is." I was putting up a strong front, but inside I was suddenly torn. What he said sounded so true, but something kept telling me there's no such thing as a person named Hiei or a single thing called Hiei. I'm Leon's mate and that's the one thing I'm certain about. I mated with Leon last night, he marked me as his, and I remember every moment of it. Why do I feel as if what this person going by Hiei is still telling the truth?

"Someone messed with your memory," Hiei growls darkly.

"My memory is fine," I snap as I grab my stuff and throw it over my shoulder leaving.

Setting up all of my arrangements was the easy part of everything today. I was done with the arrangements by lunch time and through the portal to end up in a large marble open hall.

"It's nice to finally see you again Luna." I turn around to find the very same man that had haunted me in my dreams, drawn in my doodles, and in the picture with my mother. Through all these days since my mother had been with him he hasn't aged a day. It was so weird that even after all these years he hasn't changed, maybe it's just a demon thing.

"Hello Father."

"I must say you look much different than I would have expected."

"Oh, and what did you expect?"

"I expected you to have your wings by now," he says expanding his large shimmering purple wings. I've seen a lot of winged demons, but these wings were different than anything I've ever seen. These wings could easily put a person in a trance. I hadn't seen any wings before, which means he can clearly summon them as he pleases.

"Well, I didn't learn I wasn't human until a few days ago." I was keeping my bad girl front up though seeing this all first hand was quite a bit unsettling.

"I'll have Daiki or Isao push you off the roof tomorrow, you're wings should sprout then."

_Is he serious about this? Is he really going to push me off the top of the building? He's serious isn't he? Oh my god, he's seriously plans to push me off the roof! My father is going to kill me! He's insane!_

"Yes I'm serious and no I'm not insane."

"All off springs, even half breeds, have wings. As pure tradition we push them off the roof to force the wings to sprout. It never fails, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, are you kidding me? People jump off builds to kill themselves, just as people kill people by pushing them off roofs! How can you tell me I have nothing to worry about?"

"Those are mortals, they're weak and fragile. You are my off spring, the heir to the Life Elemental demon. You fly and live." He just blows off everything I say as if it was nothing. I might as well have not spoken, damn is he a stubborn bastard.

"Mesra," my father calls and a young beautiful girl with long sea green hair pulled back into a bun comes out.

"Yes, my lord," she asks as she bows deeply to my father.

"Get Luna ready for the ball tonight."

"of course my lord." She says bowing to my father one more time before turning towards me. "Come with me please, my lady."

"Wait, Mesra, one more thing."

"Yes, my lord," she asks turning back towards my father.

"Wings."

"Yes, of course my lord."

_She sounds like a broken record. 'Yes my Lord'. 'Of course my lord'. Gag me already._

"Luna, you'll like the benefits that unlock with your wings. You'll find them quite fitting."

_My first time here and it hasn't even been an hour, but I must say; I hate my father. Maybe it's just the resentment for him leaving my mom and me and never being in my life, but I hate him._

"Forgive me my lady," Mesra says and I look at her confused as she opens the door in front of me. It quickly became clear as to what my father meant when he said wings, but at the point I was half way out the door and was falling down the side of the six story high building. The only thing going through my head, fuck my life.

After a bit I realize something, I'm not falling any more. I open my eyes and look upwards. I had big beautiful purple wings flapping in the air as they held me suspended in mid air. My insane father wasn't as insane as I had thought, he was just mostly insane.


	18. Chapter 18

Angry and wanting to lay down the law with my dad I storm in through the front door to find him standing where I left him. He looks up at me with a smile and seeming pleased with himself.

"I told you it'd-"

"I don't care if it worked or not! You do not throw me out of a six foot drop! And if you are have the decency to do it yourself, not some random lacky!" It was as if I was praising him though I yelled at his face. He just kept staring at me with a proud smile.

"You truly are our daughter." He reaches out to touch me and my first reaction is to move away but he was faster than me and brushed the side of my face. "You look just like her too."

"Well she died a long time ago because of demon just like you. Come off all nice and caring then backstab them in a heartbeat."

"I never once betrayed your mother or anyone I cared for!" I finally got a real response out of him, but it kinda scared me. The way he looked now resembled the monster in my dreams from when he haunted me. I wouldn't back down though, I was going to stand my ground and make him respect me.

"Then why did you abandon her? You didn't even attend her funeral and pay respect!" I was angry and md at him for leaving us and never being there. How could he do that to us and without so much of an explanation? I at least left a letter telling them that' be back and that I was just taking care of some family matters.

"The council made me! They ripped me away from you and Elisabeth before you were even born! Do you think I wanted to leave you? Do you think I wasn't crushed to lose my mate! I wasn't able to go to her funeral to pay my respects but I have sent someone to give her flowers every day since the day she died!" I stare at him and after a few heavy huffs he calmed down and sighed.

"Why didn't you ever try and reach out to me?"

"I wanted you to grow up a normal life and thought you would want nothing to do with a father who left you and your mother." He reached out to me again and this time I let him touch my face softly before cupping my face in his hand. He looked at me with eyes mixed with love and great sadness.

"Then why did you send Isao and Michael?"

"Thy found out I had a child so I had to bring you back by order." As I look at him now I can't be angry at him.

"Well let's give them something to look at then" I say with a smile and heading upstairs.

"Mesra," I shout at the top of my lungs and like a creepy stalker she appears. "Let's get ready."

It was a battle to get me to look formal and proper and deal with concern of my wounds, but when we were done even I was shocked. My sides were pulled back and braided before meeting in the center of the back of my head where it was done up in an elegant bun. What wasn't pulled back was curled loosely. The corset was slowly suffocating me, but it did some nice things for the body. The dress was really pretty as well with its low back for my wings to be displayed for all. The whole dress was black and poofed out words past the hips. It wasn't stupid poofy thankfully as rather a slow outwards motion that flowed downwards and out. In the front in an upside down V-shape the fabric was smooth, but on the side it was wrinkled layers stacked on top of each other. I'm not sure as to what the fabric of the main dress was but it fit nicely with the built in purple corset sleeveless vest that made the top. The top had an open center that was a matching black to the bottom but the rest was the purple leather that had old western flower pattern embroidery on it. In the back it crisscrossed down my back with extra string dangling down. The dress was strapless but it tires around my neck with the same black fabric as the rest of my dress.

"You look nice" Isao tells me standing from the door way.

"I feel silly," I admit looking at myself in the full body mirror.

"It doesn't surprise me. You are my warrior, not my dress up doll." I chuckle at him before turning around to take him in. He was wearing a black tux, which still couldn't beat the darkness of his pitch black hair, and a purple tie.

"Is the theme purple or something," I joke with a heavy heart. I didn't miss my brothers, but I felt like something was missing. I was waiting for a distant cold commit that would make me happy. There was no reason for me to want that yet I long to hear a cold voice say something.

"No but every one of the Life house will be wearing it. Shall we go greet everyone now," Isao offers as he takes my hand and leads me down to the party.

.::Hiei's POV::.

I know that it was Lilly that had just stood before me, but she didn't even recognize me. She didn't even know my name and denied me as her mate. Could she have really mated and been marked by that pathetic servant? The very thought of it infuriated me.

I hadn't stayed here last night because I pissed that Lilly hadn't returned home and when she wasn't at school I came to check the house. It was then that I saw Lilly acting as if a thief caught stealing. Her energy didn't feel right and if it wasn't for her frame I wouldn't have recognized her.

_**Had they messed with her memories? I'll kill each and every one of them until she's back to normal!**_

"Keonma," I say coldly calling for a portal that quickly formed.

"Yes Hiei," the baby ruler asks from behind his desk.

"Where would her father take her if he got a hold of her?"

"Did something happen to Lilly?" He seemed panicked suddenly as he jumps out of his chair and quickly crawled to the end of his desk.

"They messed with her memory and he was packing up her belongings earlier."

"They must be taking her to make her the next Life council member. The party will be held by the father at his place. I can send you there but you'll have to find your own way in to the party that will be held tonight as her first day there."

"Alright."

"Wear a purple tie."

"Hn." I don't know what he meant by that but I'll still take his advice.

Once I was dressed in a black tux and purple tie I conceal a short sword on me because I can't take my sword with me.

"We're coming with you," Yusuke declares as the rest of the group stands by him.


	19. Chapter 19

.::Hiei's POV::.

It took a while but eventually I convinced the group to stay. One unknown person can get by unnoticed, but a group of unknown faces could easily get us caught.

The security at the mansion was non existing. It was as simple as wearing the right color tie to be able to enter. According to the person attending the door I was Life, the house hold that was hosting the party. Keonma was right about the party being for Lilly because just minutes after I walked him Lilly came down the stairs accompanied by Leon.

The whole room went silent as they watched her descend down the stairs to the ball room. It was surprising to see her cleaned up, but it didn't look like her at all. It was the same body frame and the same face only it didn't look like her at all. Her hair was pulled back and she was in a dress, she even had make up on.

_**I hate crowds and people**_, she grumbles mentally, _**and on top of it I have to play nice.**_

I chuckle at her mental thought process. She may have had her memory messed with but she was still the same person.

"You must be new to the Life house," some woman wearing a red colored dress asks as she smiles at me.

"Yes," I say coldly as I keep my eye on Lilly.

"Don't bother trying with her. She's already mated, but you should know that."

"She won't be, come the end of tonight."

"Aren't you life people supposed to be cheerful and nice?" She sounded as if she was she was disgusted by me.

"Hn." I turn away from her done with her annoying presence.

I watch the party and though on the surface everyone seems to be happy and wanting to get to know any new faces and catch up with old friends. For most that as true, but some of the others were only pretending. Lilly tried to enjoy herself and be happy as she talked to everyone, but It was clear to me she wasn't.

_**I just want to go to my room and hide. I want to see Karen and my brothers. I wonder how they are doing. I wish I didn't have to leave so suddenly but Isao asked me to stay with him and I can't tell him no.**_

_**You're brothers wanted to come**_, I tell her just trying to reassure her. She doesn't remember me but she remembered the others and while she doesn't show it she cares about them. She was worrying herself into circles. If I didn't say anything then she would have kept tormenting herself.

_**Who are you?**_ She demands and I can see her body stiffen ready to fight.

_**I'm a friend of your family. They couldn't come so I came instead.**_

_**How do you know them?**_

_**I work with them.**_

_**I don't remember them working.**_

_**It's because they're dectives and didn't want you to get hurt.**_

_**Haha, that doesn't sound like them at all. Those two baka's and the all-knowing Kurama.**_

_**That's why they sent me to come see you in their place.**_

_**How am I in danger? I have my mate with me.**_ I try to hide it but I visibly cringe at the sound of her calling him her mate. She was mine and she will always be mine until she choices she no longer wants me without the interference of someone else.

_**He is here to protect you, that's why he came.**_

_**Who's trying to hurt me?**_

_**Someone with in your house.**_

_**Demons can never be trusted.**_

_**Some**_, I correct her.

_**Can you tell me who?**_

_**The man beside you.**_ She doesn't look to the sides but she flashes an image of every man around her except Leon.

_**No the one posing as your mate.**_

_**What Isao!**_

_**He's not your real mate. The man beside you is pretending to be.**_

_**I'll kill him tonight when we go back to my bedroom.**_ I smirk to myself. _**Just first prove to me that I can trust you.**_

_**And how am I supposed to do that.**_

_**Show me proof you know my brothers.**_ I think or a bit and instead of roving that I knew them I showed her the past few days that we had spent together and the time in the car with Yusuke and Kawabara before she swerved the car and did a sharp donate.

_**How-but I don't remember you. Come to the kitchen!**_ I watch as she leaves Leon and goes to the kitchen.

"What was that that you sent to me?" She was so quick I had no time to react before she had me pinned to the wall. I've never seen her move so quickly before.

"They were my memories up to yesterday since we met." I kept my face cold and collected not giving away the shock I felt.

"How can that be? I never even met you before!"

"The imposter messed with your memories."

"I don't believe you," she says dismissing me as she turned around and left.

.::Lilly/Luna's POV::.

I returned Isao's side, but it didn't feel right. I kept wanting to go back to that person. I didn't trust him yet I just wanted to be with him.

_**Maybe this has something to do with why all my memories are messed up**_, I wonder to myself.

"Hey I'm going back upstairs." Isao looks at me with concern and I could tell that his eyes were searching for the answer.

"Should i-"

"No you stay. I think I just need some time." Before he could say anything else I turn away and head upstairs. I just wanted to be alone. I hate being around people and crowds and the day has just been too long.

I walk into my room and let my hair down, kicking off my shoes. Sighing I sit down at the window and stare out. All I could see was endless desert after the green rose garden of the house. I missed my woods. The desert was just so empty and dead. I prefer life and greenery with no one around.

"And Hiei," I whisper smiling to myself. "What," I ask shaking my head confused as to why I would say that when I don't know a Hiei.

"Hey you ok," Isao asks walking in through the door.

"Don't you know how to knock damn," I snap before I know what I'm saying. "Sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Its fine," he tells me as he goes to wrap his arms around me but I pull away.

"Don't touch me! You're not my mate!"

"What are you talking about Luna?"

"That's not my name! My name is Lilly! You're just an imposture!" I shove Isao away and run to my bag, grabbing a dagger out of it, turn around, and stab him in the heart. I watch as his body falls to the ground slump with the dagger still lodged firmly in his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

I could feel the mate mark fade and the fuzziness of my memory become clear.

"Hiei," I scream at the top of my lungs as I run downstairs and back to the party. People looked at me concerned for my mental health and wondering as to what was wrong with me. I pay them no attention as I search for Hiei's spirit energy. I scream out again and again searching desperately for him, but I can't find him.

"Luna, get a hold of yourself," my dad says roughly as he grabs my arm causing my body to be jerked backwards.

"I have to find Hiei before it's too late!"

"Luna, just take a breather. What's going on?"

"It was all a trick! Isao wasn't my real mate he used some glowing purple eyes control thing that messed with my memory! Hiei is my real mate!"

"Then how would Hiei be here?"

"He showed me the truth earlier and I killed Isao to be free!"

"You killed Isao," my dad asks sounding shocked.

"I had to. He left me no choice." I was starting to calm down the longer my dad held me there, but I needed to find Hiei that's all that matters to me at the moment.

"We'll try and find him. Can you track him?"

"If I could do you think I'd be running around like a chicken with its head cut off?"

"Can you get a hold of Keonma?"

"No I didn't grab my phone and I don't think he can hear me from here."

"They have ears everywhere in all of the worlds."

"Keonma," I scream hoping somehow he'll hear. I watch waiting for a portal to open up in front of me but as time ticked by without any sign of a portal. I sigh giving up on the matter.

"I need to return back to the human world."

"Unacceptable, you know we can't allow that Ethan. She is to stay here and train. As it is she's only a _half_ breed." A man wearing a yellow tie steps forward interrupting the conversation I was having with my dad. His interruption was annoying me already, but by him calling me a half breed as if it was some kind of cursed disease just set me off.

"I have been through enough without your bullshit alright! First I'm forced to live with the spirit detective group with the freakin' fox Kurama trying to destroy the sensitive balance in my house as he seems to always know what he shouldn't. They as I much as I like those freakin' bakas Yusuke and Kuwabara they're annoying as hell. Plus then I have to leave my best friend in my house where she's unprotected from the demon infested forest of my house! Do you know how much that pisses me off? And even though I've been with Hiei I had to pretend to be with Isao which only caused more problems after just finding out I was a half breed instead of human. So if you really want to piss me off and stand in my way keep in mind I am a demon hunter that was trained by Master Genkai herself!" Everyone stares at me as I breathe heavily huffing while I try to calm myself down.

"Now move or I'll kill anyone who stands in my way." No one stopped me or stood in my way as I walked out the door. Even so my calls were heard as a portal appeared in front of me.

"Thank you," I whisper as I go through the portal to be dropped off in the entrance of my woods.

"Of course you would," I grumble. He will only say and help with what he thinks is necessary but never actually make it easy.

I enter my woods wondering around without a clue as to where to go. A few demons attacked me but they were easy enough to kill. After wondering around I came upon my clearing with the waterfall that I first met Hiei at. So much has happened since then. I'd never have guessed that I'd grow to like these guys and become friends, not that I'd admit that to any of them.

I walk over to the waterfall and sit down on top of the rock in the river flowing from the waterfall. Genkai had once taught me that sitting down and meditating is the best way to track someone. That's exactly what I'm doing now. It only took me seconds as I found Hiei in a tree less than ten feet away.

"Sleepy head," I shout causing Hiei to wake up and nearly fall out of the tree.

"Baka what are you doing," he demands as he jumps down in front of me.

"Searching for my mate," I reply before kissing Hiei. "That is if you'll take me back as so," I tell him exposing my neck. I wanted to be marked as his not as someone else's and I didn't want anyone else to be able to claim me falsely as theirs. I belong to Hiei and no one else.

He doesn't give me a verbal answer; instead he does exactly what I wanted.

"I can't stay," I tell Hiei after a few seconds.

"Since when did you let someone control you?"

"I'm not, but my dad can train me and in doing so I have to return tonight. I wanted to return to you and ask you to also come back with me."

"What do you think I was going to say?" I smile up at him happy to know that he was going to be by my side for now on. Hiei isn't just someone I want he is someone I've come to need by my side.

**The End**


End file.
